Not Another Fairytale
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, an average teenager in his small town high school, everything changes when he first catches a glimpse of the new kid, Kein Ichinaga. Yaoi, IchixOCxGrimm ..Edited..
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Ichigo And Co. Are Not Shinigami. Their Average High School Students, That Can Still See Ghosts. The Shinigamis And Arrancars Are Humans And Live A Normal Life In The City, Karakura._

_**AU - Alternate Universe**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach Or Any Of The Characters, They Belong To Tite Kubo. I Do Own The OC, Kein Ichinaga Though And This Plot._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Ichigo glared, it wasn't that he was angry or pissed at his classmate. How could they just sit there and act as though nothing is wrong? Since obviously, there was something wrong. And when he looked around, some of the other students were looking at him, wondering or even sneering at him.

It wasn't his bright orange hair that attracted the stares, no.. It was something else that had happened earlier that week. Something with a certain new student in his classroom, and that's why he's left glaring at the back of the person's head. Grumbling on how much he would kill that person in their sleep.

-

_"Class, I would like you to meet Kein Ichinaga, he's come all the way from Canada. So who would like to welcome this fine young man and show him around? Anyone?" The teacher had looked around his classroom, seeing everybody had risen their hands minus a few people. One of them, a very bright-haired young man. "Well, how about you, Kurosaki-san? Would you like to show Ichinaga-san around?"_

_The said person sighed, got up and spoke, uninterestedly, "I guess, sure.. why not?" And with that, the strawberry had gone to the front of the classroom and walked pass the boy, with a gesture, the new kid had followed the latter out the classroom._

_It was a while before any of the two said anything until Ichigo stopped in his track, "Hey, what did they say was your name again? I wasn't listening.. "_

_The boy stared outside the window, looking down at the courtyard, man this guy must be a pothead or something, the younger thought. "Kein Ichinaga, and you are.. ?"_

_"Ichigo Kurosaki." He sighed, and Ichigo turned to get a look at his new classmate._

_The orange-haired boy was stunned, the boy he was currently showing around was.. Unbelievable gorgeous. Tanned skin, dark-haired and very peculiar eyes._

_They weren't much of a color, they were something like a mirror. It shimmered many colors, but stayed always the wondrous shade of grey-blue._

_"..Is there something on my face, Kurosaki-san?" The boy asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with the other._

_"No, it's nothing." He quickly replied, turning away and walking down the hallway again. But, even though he turned away he could still not get those blue-grey eyes out of his mind._

_It was a while before the two said anything afterwards, Ichigo resorted to just showing the kid around. Pointing to the specific room and saying it's name like, points to a double door, 'Gym' or to some other room 'Computer'. That was it between the two.. _

_Well that was suppose to be it, Ichigo would think._

_Alone, Ichigo was alone with the Ichinaga kid again. Why was he still following him for was something Ichigo wanted to know but didn't actually want to ask either._

_"Kurosaki-san.. Would you open this for me ?" The boy blushed, holding onto a bottle of some soft drink._

_"Sure, give it here." The Kurosaki said, taking the bottle from the boy._

_It was a few seconds before Ichigo had given it back, open and handing him the bottle cap. Their hands touched, and they peered at each other at once. It was a long while before the two actually did looked away._

_" *Ahem* .. Sorry, " Ichigo muttered, as Kein peered more at the other boy with curiosity._

_"Kurosaki-san .. -"_

_"Call me Ichigo, I have to admit all that formal speech doesn't suit me to well."_

_Kein nodded, "Ichigo, could I ask why do you seem flustered?"_

_Ichigo had been taking a sip of his drink, when he spat it out all at once and looked to the boy incredulously, "I-I wasn't blushing?! What makes you think that .. It's just the heat from the sun that's getting to me!"_

_Kein nodded, "Oh yes, it is oddly warm today, isn't it, Ichigo?"_

_The atmosphere between the two had strange enough, disappeared and Ichigo looked to the sky, "Yeah.. It sure is.. "_

_"Ichigo.. " Ichigo was lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention to his new classmate._

_Kein sat there, feeling his blood boil as the strawberry continued to ignore him. He didn't care if he was lost in thought or something like that, he hated being ignored. So the Ichinaga looked the boy head on, faces so close to each other that Ichigo noticed how uncomfortably close they were to each other and if someone came, they would have thought they were doing something else then just talking and eating lunch with each other._

_"Hey Ichiiiigo!"_

_The two looked to where the voice was coming from, and turned to see one of their classmates, Keigo Asano, or whatever he's name was._

_"Oh, hey, you're that new kid. Nice to meet you, my name's Keigo Asano." He smiled, taking the new boy's hands in his in a hearty hand shake. All Kein could do was comply with the boy and shake hands, the other boy had a hard grip and being thin, Kein wasn't that strong._

_"Uh hello there, it's nice to meet you too." The younger said with a small smile, Keigo smiled back._

_"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me you brought the new hot chick here to our spot?!"_

_Kein blushed, and Ichigo sighed. "Keigo, shut up already!"_

_"But really, she's incredible!" Keigo kept gushing, making the boy blush even more. Oh why did he moved from his hometown? At least they knew he was a boy there.._

_"Keigo."_

_"Yeah, what is it?" The Asano kid asked._

_"Kein's a boy."_

_Deadpanned, Asano looked to Kein and Ichigo, and back once again. Doing this for a full minute, then he sputtered, "B-but, h-how.. s-she, I mean.. h-he looks way better than a girl!" Pointing to the new boy in utter shock and disbelief._

_"Do we need to draw you a picture?" Ichigo asked, annoyed by his friend._

_"N-no.. I'm fine, but really? A boy?" Keigo asked the blushing boy._

_"Hai.." Kein looked away, "Well, thank you Kurosaki-san. But it's best that I be leaving now, I hope to see you around."_

_"What do you mean, see you around?" Ichigo asked._

_"Well, it seems I have other matters to attend. Especially this afternoon, very important matters, yes." With that, the two boys watched Kein left._

_"I have to admit, Ichigo.. That's one pretty guy." Keigo blushed, slapping his hands over his mouth. "Don't tell anyone I said, okay?!"_

_Ichigo nodded, "Whatever.. "_

_-_

_It wasn't till later that day, that Ichigo had met with the Ichinaga by chance on his way home. He was limping just a little, not enough for anyone to notice.. Unless you were the type to not notice something like that._

_"Hey, Kein, what's wrong with your leg?" Ichigo asked._

_"Uh.. It's nothing, Kurosa-"_

_"Call me Ichigo, alright?"_

_"..It's nothing Ichigo, I just slipped and fell.." For some odd reason, Ichigo didn't believe that. It was something else, but what?_

_"C'mon, you really don't expect me to believe that, right? Look, you can barely walk."_

_It was true, each step Kein had taken it would hurt oh so much. Like your bones were breaking under the huge pressure, but.. He had to pretend it was alright. Everything had to seem alright, especially since.._

_"It really is nothing, Ichigo. I'm fine-"_

_Kein didn't have enough time to protest as he was being picked up, Ichigo carried the light boy on his back. "Just shut up, alright? Where do you live anyways?"_

_Kein hesitated for a while before answering, "I really.. I really don't know where I live, I mean I can recognize the house but then, I really have no idea how to get back.." The boy blushed from embarrassment, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck for support and assurance._

_"Well.. Maybe you can come over to my house for a while." Ichigo said, he didn't knew why he offered that. It wasn't all the time he'd do something like that, and especially with someone he'd just met but the kid didn't knew where he lived.. So, why not?_

_"..If it isn't too much trouble for you.." The Ichinaga said, looking appreciative towards the orange-haired's hospitality. "Thank you.."_

_"Yeah, sure thing.."_

_"Ichiiiigo!" There was a shout when something or someone came up from behind Ichigo, but with a swift kick to the face. The person had came crashing to the other side of the room, collapsing near the wall._

_Kein watched, in awe and confusion on why would someone, and especially one that would look to be the father of this boy would try and attack his own son? But he watched anyways as the man got up, "Aha!.. Huh, who is this?" Ichigo's father had now noticed the smaller boy behind Ichigo._

_"Oh my, what a lovely thing!" The man gushed, here it goes again, thought Ichigo rolling his eyes._

_"Ichigo!" A little girl came running to the scene, and stopping as she saw the person just getting off Ichigo._

_"Ichigo! And.. Why hello, my name's Yuzu Kurosaki! And you are.. ?" The girl could only think on how beautiful the person was._

_"..I Um..-"_

_"He hurt his ankle, could you check it out, dad?" Ichigo asked._

_".. Oh, sure yes, yes, come sit down on this chair, here dear." Ichigo's father said, helping the boy sit down and now examining the Ichinaga's ankle. "Oh that's a nasty sprained there. Yuzu, get me some bandages."_

_The little girl went to fetch the said things, handing them to her father._

_"So what is your name?" The girl asked, curious of her brother's new friend._

_"Uh.. It's Kein Ichinaga," He blushed, "And I'm sorry to say, Mr. Kurosaki, but I'm actually.. A boy." He had blushed, making the man confused._

_"You're a boy? I could've mistaken you as Ichigo's new girlfriend!"_

_"DAD!" Ichigo had hit his own father in the face, making the older man groan in pain._

_Ichigo slammed his door closed, Kein sat on his bed, for a boy he was awfully light. Skinny and not so much muscles on him, he would really be taken as a girl to anyone that looked at him._

_"So, do you know where you stay yet? Or do we have to go around the city to find it?" Ichigo sighed, sitting next to the boy and weighing the bed down unlike the other boy was._

_"..I think I can find it myself.. But thank you again, your family seems really nice." Kein smiled, looking at his hands and tracing his finger on his thighs._

_"But your ankle, it still hurts doesn't it?" Ichigo asked, not sounding too worried as he wanted to._

_"N-no, it seems fine now. I can walk almost better since your father bandaged it up."_

_"Uh.. well okay, I guess I'll be seeing you at school, then.."_

_"Thank you again, for everything you've done, Ichigo." Kein said, looking into the orange-haired young man's eyes._

_"..Uh.. sure.. Yeah." Ichigo couldn't tear his gaze from those blue-grey eyes. Slowly, he leaned in closer to the boy's face just as Kein did the same thing._

_Just as their lips were about to meet, the door crashed open and there stood a man with vibrant red hair and tattoos upon his face. "Ichigo, guess what?! I just met this hot chick and she was like.."_

_Ichigo and Kein immediately leaned away from each other, looking as though nothing was about to happen between the two. "Hey Renji, this is Kein Ichinaga, he's a new classmate of mine. Kein, meet Renji Abarai, my other friend. He's from another upper class though."_

_Kein stared at the redhead, taking in his appearance and reaction. "Whoa, nice Ichigo.. How'd ya get the babe to come into this small boring room of yours, eh?"_

_Ichigo shook his head, "He's a guy Renji, not a girl."_

_"What, you're kidding me!" Renji shouted back._

_"I guess I really should be getting home now.." Kein started to say but was interrupted by the redhead._

_"Just wait a minute there kid, but are you really a guy? I mean by the looks of it-"_

_"Just leave it alone, Renji, he's got enough to worry about then being told he's a girl." Ichigo said, standing up for the younger._

_"Fine, gees, don't need to get touchy about it.."_

_As Kein left the room, Renji watched as the boy left and look to Ichigo, wondering what happened between the two. "So.. anything happened between you two? You seem very overprotective of him.." Renji asked, giving a sly look to his orange haired friend._

_"..What makes you say something like that?" Ichigo asked, looking away._

_"I don't know, maybe that you speak for him.. And that heavy feeling between you two. Woo, I can feel something's up with the both of you two." Renji smirked, "And for a guy, he's pretty cute." The redhead had winked at the orange haired one._

_"But he's a guy, Renji!"_

_"So? He looks like a girl! People could think you're a cute couple, plus if you don't go after him. I might be tempted and pounce him." Renji said, smiling mischievously._

_"Seriously? Would you?!"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Wouldn't Rukia hit you if she heard you say that?" Ichigo asked, knowing well of his two friends' relationship._

_"Well, she isn't here, is she?" Renji asked._

_"Whatever, I'm going to bed.."_

_"This early, man, you're weak.." Renji pouted, leaving his friends' room so he could sleep. "Well, I guess I better be off to Rukia's.."_

_-_

_"Where have you been, kid?!" Kein winced, stepping into the very decorative home of theirs._

_"..I-I was at a friend's place.."_

_"Get your fucking ass in here, your parent sent you something, take it here." The man called out. As Kein walked into the living room, he could see the blue-haired man sitting lazily on the comfy sofa. The TV on while the sound on it was muted, Kein didn't think of this as an unusual thing._

_"Oh, that's nice.. I guess." The dark-haired boy went next to the guy's side and taking the envelope just as soon as the man held it up. Kein had a good idea it was money, even though he didn't need it._

_"They also phoned earlier, I told them you were studying at the library. They had said something else, don't fucking remember though."_

_"Oh.. " The Ichinaga sighed, "Grimmjow-sama?"_

_"Huh? Yeah, kid?" The older asked, standing up and now looking down at the teen. Wondering what would Kein asked of him. The kid wouldn't usually ask for anything, he had everything that he needed to survive. So what else?_

_"..I really didn't mean to stay out so long today, I mean I was heading home when I fell and slip, spraining my ankle.. But then a boy from class came and helped me.."_

_"..Hmm," Grimmjow looked to see if the kid was lying, seeing nothing but sincerity in his expression. "..Who was this bastard, anyhow?"_

_Kein looked down now, "No one in particular. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he goes to my class.. He was awfully nice to me, he had shown me around school actually and helped me with my ankle. It's feeling much better now too.."_

_The teen now closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his punishment from his guardian. Grimm had looked at Kein for a few seconds, sighing. The younger could hear him sigh, and the crinkling of his clothes made him open one eye, Kein could see Grimmjow just about to leave the room._

_"But what about my punishment, Grimmjaw-sama?" Asked the younger._

_"..Unless you want to do something more than spankings for the night." Grimmjow turned his head to get a good look at the increasing blush upon the boy's face, he didn't like to admit, but he loved making the kid flustered._

_"I-I'm fine, Grimmjow-sama..!" Kein gulped, he would never seem to get up for days, if, Grimm had his way with the teen._

_"Well, just do me a favor, ask that lazy ass to start cooking. The others' have been fucking complaining about their bitching stomaches for a while now." Grimmjow said, leaving the room._

_Kein nodded, immediately going up the stairs. Walking now once he had heard the soft humming of Halibel, whose room lay at the end of the hallway. Kein had always loved her singing, or humming. He loved the way she sounded like an angel, even when she hung around with.. Not so innocent guardian angels._

_"Hali-neechan.."_

_"Hmm, yes, Kein-kun?" She asked, her voice sounding melodious throughout her room._

_"Grimmjow-sama had asked me that we should be making dinner now, they're awfully hungry today it seems." Kein said, bowing his head down._

_The woman huffed, "Ugh, I'm not the fucking maid here.. Well, if you're helping then I guess I don't mind cooking again but really, if they want dinner, why not hire a damn chef?!"_

_Kein smiled softly, following behind his sister figure to the kitchen as she continued to rant about the men they lived with. __In the house, there lived more people than those three, and they were; Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Stark, Barragan, Syazail, Aaroniero and Yammy. A strange bunch, yes, but they were nonetheless feared for something, that Kein didn't knew quite sure about. And this made the younger wonder and ask, but none of them would answer thoroughly, they had either ignored the question altogether or had even changed the subject. They were doing something illegal, Kein knew that much._

_As they prepared dinner, Kein was called on by Ulquiorra. The younger look to the woman and she gestured for him to go see what the quiet man wanted from the boy._

_"Y-yes, Ulquiorra?"_

_"You. Where have you been?" The man asked, his green piercing into Kein's. "You were to, right away, to report to me right after school. What have you been doing that was more important than me? Do you know what happens when I resort to something else other than my normal punishments?"His voice was just as emotionless as his facial expression, which was void of any kind of emotion._

_'Else' was something Kein had tried to evade, because 'else' was something, that even Kein didn't knew of. And he liked to keep it this way as long as he can. There was something about this household you should know, with every individual in this house came rules. With rules; Punishment. Which meant, every adult individual in this house had had their own form of punishment. Which, the teen, had had the privilege to encounter every and all individuals form of punishment. Many, were brutal; a few, were lenient._

_Here's the thing about the rules in this house. You HAD to follow them, no matter who you were, or else there was awful consequences you really don't want to encounter. At all. One; You always had to report to Ulquiorra first, because, Grimmjow would dismiss you and, probably which is a good thing, ignore you. But you still had to go to him though.. well at times. Second, you can't ever disobey the orders of those superior of you. __These were rules, unspoken, which meant you had to find out yourselves. Kein had figured them out just a week after living with these people, when he was at at the age of eleven, but now, he was fourteen, turning fifteen in a few weeks now. Oh, he hoped they would remember it, this time._

_Kein, closed his eyes, waiting for any form of punishment from Ulquiorra. Because, now, he was feeling bad he wasn't getting any penalty for his misbehaviour. But the strange thing was that, nothing came at him but a soft sigh._

_"Punishing you would bring me some pleasure, but then again, I'm quite tired.. So go on, wait." You were about to walk off but stopped, "Grimmjow had told me to tell you this, 'Tell that fucking kid he can do as he likes after school, but he must come home before dinnertime, or I'll rip his voice box right out of him myself and let him eat it.' Which I think must mean, do as you please but be back, because, you don't want to go and starve us to death, right?" There was a playful tone in his voice as he said that._

_Kein looked up just as Ulquiorra turned to look away, the younger could his lips twitch into something like a smile. But, Ulquiorra smiling? That really wasn't something that he would do. But then, without thought, Kein wrapped his arms around the taller dark haired man. They didn't move, maybe it was shocking to the older but Kein didn't care. He wanted to cherish these moments, because, normally, whenever the younger had hugged the green-eyed man, he would, all and all, get roughly pushed away._

_"You can let go anytime now," Ulquiorra said after a few minutes in silence, "and when I mean anytime, I mean NOW."_

_At once, the boy let go, smiling at the older. Ulquiorra could raise a brow at him, turning and just about to leave when he stopped. "Don't go thinking that we don't care for you, Kein, because all our punishments and rules are just our way of showing how much we do really care. And I must admit, Grimmjow only tries as best as he can, to protect, those he really does cherishes most."_

_The teen nodded, smiling as his brother figure had gone upstairs to his own room. It seemed, like things were just getting a little bearable. In a second, the younger male had run passed the rooms and up into the attic. This was Grimmjow's room, and the largest rooms of the house. And basically, as the head honcho of the house, he was given first dibs of any room in the house. He picked the attic and turned it into one of the marvellous rooms._

_This was another thing too, there was a ranking list, which was also not spoken of. And no matter what, Grimmjow came first. Always. Ulquiorra was second in command, meaning, when Grimmjaw was too lazy or something else, you had to listen to Ulquiorra. And the Schiffer had higher expectations than that of Jeagerjacques's. Halibel, being the only woman, and what a woman too, was third. Right below her, was Nnoitra, who is romantically linked to Halibel. Barragan came after Nniotra, then Stark, Syazail, Aaroniero and Yammy. In that very order. Being the youngest, Kein had to listen to all of them and do as they wished of._

_Grimmjow didn't have time to react before he had something pinning themselves around him, he was laying down on his bed, glancing down to see the smaller boy just on top of him. Of course, at anytime he wanted to. He could throw the boy off him, since said boy was abnormally light for his age and height. __"Damn it, kid, I was fucking taking a nap.." He sighed, angrily._

_"But.. I wanted to thank you, Grimmjow-sama.."_

_"For what, beating the shit out of you night after night? Or the other thing when I'm not beating the shit out of you?" Grimm asked._

_"No.. For just being.. there. I guess." Grimmjow sighed, smirking and breathing heavily. Closing his eyes once again, knowing well the boy lying on him was soon to fall asleep. Hey, why disturb the kid when he was feeling.. safe for once._

_-_

_"Ichigo!" The ginger-haired boy__turned, there was Kein running towards him. Ichigo smirked, happy to see the kid who was growing on him._

_"Hey there.. So I take it you live nearby, huh?" Ichigo asked._

_Kein shrugged, nonchalantly, "Yeah.. something like that, So, Ichigo.."_

_"Hmm, yeah, what is it?" The carrot top asked, looking quizzically at the younger._

_"After school, is there by a chance I could hang around with you, again? I really like your family, they're awfully nice and a cute bunch.." Kein said shyly towards he older._

_"Why not, I haven't got anything planned anyways.. " Well, that was wrong, Ichigo did have plans to spend his after school with Renji, Hitsugaya and maybe Rukia as well. But, missing a chance to spend time with the Ichinaga kid, wasn't something he would let down so easily, not after he was beginning to feel something for the other teen._

_"Cool," the dark haired boy look down, "I was hoping to hang around with you again today.." For some reason, the smaller teen had become so much talkative than he had first met him. Ichigo found it to be a assuring thing, to know that the other trusted him._

_"Yeah, me too.. We could go to the arca-"_

_"Hey, Ichigo-kun!" The strawberry had been interrupted. __Both male teens turned to see a busty girl, a thin boy and another one, but with a bigger build. "Hey guys," As they got closer to the three. __"Oh who is this?" Uryu asked, looking to new kid._

_"I'd like you to meet Kein Ichinaga, he's a new student.."_

_"Oh, really? Hello, Kein-kun, It's awfully nice to meet you! I'm Orihime Inoue, this is Uryu Ishida and Chad Sado." The girl said, introducing them and herself to the boy._

_"Please, don't mistake him is a girl, okay?" Ichigo asked, making the other three nod. Uryu was the only one to raise a brow but shrugged it off anyways, whatever Ichigo said, was probably true anyways._

_"Well, what do you like, Kein?" Orihime was the first to ask as they all continued towards their school._

_-_

_It wasn't til after school that Ichigo and Kein had met, he was so busy getting acquainted with more of Ichigo's friend, like that girl Rukia who was awfully kind towards him. And also Hitsugaya, who had taken a liking to Kein very quickly. It was a miracle really, how the young genius would like someone such as Ichinaga, but with his looks, who couldn't be nice to the small framed dark-haired boy?_

_Plus there was more, from that formidable lady, Soi Fong, she was quite serious with her studies to the very fluffy and charming, Rangiku, who took more than a liking to Kein. She had, nonetheless, told him straight up that she liked him. A lot. And. Very. Much. At That._

_Kein sighed, "Your friends are all really great, you're pretty lucky to have such welcoming friends.. " The boy said, walking down the concrete sidewalks with the carrot top._

_"Yeah I know, so.. Would you like to go to the arcade? I was to meet some friends over there.. If not, we could always go where yo want to go." Ichigo offered._

_Kein look up, blushing slightly, "Oh, s-sure! I'd love to go to the arcade.."_

_They stood there, the wind swishing pass them and making their hair blow in the soft breeze. They smiled at each other, "Ichigo.. " Kein said, whispering his name playfully._

_"Y-yes.." He stuttered, his breath hitched hearing the boy call out of his name, so huskily._

_"I-it's nothing, I think we should be heading to the arcade now, don't you think?" The boy smiled._

_Ichigo looked at him as Kein turned away, wondering what was on the smaller teen's mind right now. Maybe the same thing as his wn thoughts.._

_They started walking once more, getting more and more closer to the spoken place. Once there they could see Renji, Rukia, and Hitsugaya, all waiting for their orange haired friend. __They had all smiled as they saw Ichinaga with him, "Kein! You came!" Rukia was the first to welcome the boy, "I knew you wouldn't let me be all alone with these guys." She smiled._

_"Hey there, Ichinaga-san." Hitsugaya greeted, standing next to the smaller boy than he is. (Hitsugaya is much taller in this fic, 173cm, so basically he is taller than Kein, whose 164cm)_

_"Yeah, Kein-chan! It's good to see you again!" Kein blushed at the suffix that the redhead added to his name, putting his arm around both Rukia and Kein. Facing Kein, Renji said some more, "And maybe, you and I can head elsewhere and ditch these guys." He grinned, making the smaller blush an even redder color._

_"Damn it, Renji, stop bugging the kid." Ichigo said._

_"Oh, someone's very protective, are they?" Renji smirked, angering and tempting the other._

_"M-maybe we should go inside now and play some games.." Kein offered, escaping Renji's grasps. Renji stared at the boy where he once was and frowned, but chuckled anyhow. Hitsugaya sighed, "You always seem to go for the ones not interested in you, huh, Abarai?"_

_"Hey.. Shut up!" Renji countered, making his girlfriend and the newcomer laugh._

_"Come on, Ichigo! Let's go inside already." The pale-eyed boy pleaded, holding onto the carrot top's hand and leading him into the arcade. The other three had watched with amusement at the little scene before them._

_"Do you think.. Um, maybe Ichigo and Kein have something going on..?" Rukia asked the two males._

_"Of course," the redhead laughed, "I can tell by a mile away that that strawberry is way head over heels for that cute kid." This made Rukia pout, and proceeding to hit her boyfriend. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, Renji would always say the wrong thing in front of Rukia._

_Inside, Ichigo was the first to notice Kein was still holding his hand tightly. He didn't mind, but Kein looked down at is well, blushed and looked up innocently. They didn't pull away from each other though, until someone had passed by. "So, you like my friends, huh?" Ichigo was the first to break the ice this time._

_"Their pretty cool, like I said earlier.." Kein smiled, staring at his hand._

_-_

_Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't really expected to have taken the other home, he just involuntarily volunteered to assist him. Without any reasons whatsoever but he didn't mind either, to walk a few more blocks. But during that ten minute walk, silence befell upon the two as they continued to amble down the empty streets of the neighborhood. It was quiet, pleasant at least._

_But for Ichigo. It was driving him mad, he couldn't take anymore awkward silences between the two. He wanted to talk! He wanted to say something. Like, oh how much he liked the kid beside him. But he also didn't wanted to scare the kid either, no then that would mean he wouldn't hang around with him.. or vice versa._

_"Ichigo-kun," Ichigo grew fond of the way he spoke so eloquently and polite, and the way he said the 'kun' part made him feel at ease. "I had a really nice time today.. I liked it, you know, hanging with you and all.." The smaller boy was blushing madly, whilst looking down at the cemented sidewalks._

_Kein stopped first, then Ichigo who stared down at him._

_"Ichi.. kun, thank you for the invite. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel, much better.. Knowing you think as me as a friend."_

_"Ah, yeah it was fun. I liked it to, you know hanging with you and all.." Ichigo admitted. "Also.. no problem, anything for a, 'friend'."_

_Kein stared up now, pink sprinkling his cheeks. He looked, intensely, into Ichigo's eyes. Kein took in every detail of the older teen before him; His bright orange hair, his fair skin and not to mention, his warm brown eyes that stared into his own blue grey eyes. Their outer appearance were like opposites, Kein had slightly darker skin, dark black hair and pale eyes. Even their personalities were parallel; Ichigo who was loud, rude and arrogant while the other, was quiet, reserved and polite._

_The younger smiled, taking a step closer towards the carrot top while the other did the same._

_"Ichi.. kun." Kein breathed out._

_"Y-yes?"_

_Kein took a step closer, the older teen was ten cm taller than himself, had had to tiptoed to try and reach his height but that still didn't come close to the older boys' height. The strawberry smiled, leaning to the boy as they're lips meet._

_-_

If Ichigo had known people from his class would pass by, he wouldn't have done that. But what did it matter, more than half of the school knew about him and Kein now. They were being classified as a couple, and even though most of the school had thought they were a cute couple. On the plus, people still thought he was a girl, well maybe that was a minus.. or a plus. So, he guess it was alright but still, how could he had fallen so hard for this one new student? He couldn't see him anymore. Or should he keep seeing him?

The attention from the class and others, were monsterously annoying. Glaring or even asking the same old question, 'Are you really with Ichinaga-san?' 'She is so beautiful!' And so much more, he wasn't a girl. Ichigo kept shouting, well more like his insides were shouting.

And then there was the other part, ever since that Tuesday night, Ichigo had been ignoring him. Avoiding him by all costs, but when they did indeed met again, there were no words spoken. And the hurt in his eyes, only made Ichigo want to, just want to- Well he didn't knew what he wanted to do. Hold him, kiss him again. Just, whatever!

But the only thing knew what he wanted. He wanted Kein Ichinaga. To himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is that boy?" The top heavy young woman wondered to herself, looking around when Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu came to school. Without Kein in toll.

"Who do you mean, Rangiku-chan?"

Rangiku blushed deeply, cupping her cheeks in her hand to hide the increasing color of her skin. "Oh, you know who I mean, Orihime! It's Kein, oh he is so cute!"

"Oh he is, isn't he?" Orihime joined in with the gushing girl.

"And he also has great hair!" Rukia added, giggling with them.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, here he was, trying to avoid the Ichinaga and the girls' were gushing over his good looks. 'Damn his good looks..' Thought the orange-haired boy.

"But there's recent rumors around school.. That he's been seen with somebody." Rukia said insightfully, "But I haven't a clue who it is."

At this, many of the group peered at Ichigo at their corner of their eyes, except the three girls, they were clueless. And they babbled on about Kein and this other person, Renji and Toshiro tried went on talking to Ichigo, which, the carrot top didn't knew what they were saying.

"Are you listening, Ichigo-san?!" Toshiro finally asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." No he wasn't, it was obvious he was thinking of a certain new kid.

"Well, as I was saying, where do you Kein could be? He's still hasn't come to school yet.." The white-haired boy asked,

"He'll turn up soon.." Ichigo said, walking off.

Renji and Toshiro look at each other, what was up with him, they both thought. Toshiro shrugged, Chad and Ishida were walking just behind him. "Something must be up with him, maybe the rumors are getting to him.. maybe."

"If Ichigo had really thought of what others think, he'd would have black hair by now, wouldn't he?" Renji replied.

"Yeah, true.."

- x -

Kein sighed, covering himself from the light poking behind the curtains. Moaning, he rolled over only to meet with an unsuspecting being.

He opened his eyes, staring up at a hard, defined chest. Green eyes staring right at him too, you couldn't believe it. Of all people, why was Ulquiorra in his, or he thought its was his bedroom

Ulquiorra peered into eyes filled with uncertainty, but took the boy's hand in his. "Don't you rememer last night? Or.. do I have to make you remember?"

With this, the pale-eyed boy blushed, now remembering fragments of the night before. His soft lips bruised from the rough kisses the older was giving him, and the pleasure they were both getting from the rocking hips and thrusting.

_"Y-yes, Ulquiorra-sama.. ?"_

_"Come.."_

_Kein hesitated, staring at the half naked man on the bed, his room was dark, painted black and a dark green color outlined the corners. But aside from the room, Kein couldn't keep his eyes off his superior and the chiseled body of his._

_"Come on.. I won't bite.. Hard."_

_He couldn't deny his wishes, no matter what, Kein had to listen and obey every word of this man and everyone in this house. So, as told to, Kein slowly sat on the bed, crawling towards the green-eyed hunk._

_"You're so cute.." The man said, taking the pale-eyed boy's yukata off. With a critical eye, Ulquiorra looked over Kein's body seeing his abs and chest were detailed and developing incredibly well._

_The younger blushed deeply, seeing the green-eyed man looking at his body in wonder and amazement. The older leaned in, Kein's heart pounded viciously in his chest, he didn't want this anymore. He found someone, someone new who had actually did feel something back._

_Kein had Ichigo now. But why couldn't he just say no? To his superiors.. To the people who had taken him in when his parents couldn't take care of him anymore.. The reason. Was because he had no one else to depend on._

_He closed his eyes in utter ecstasy, letting go of Ichigo in his mind just for one night. Just one night, he told himself, just this once. But deep inside, it wasn't going to be just one night. No, there was going to be too many for his liking._

_A tear slid down, Ulquiorra looked at his young lover. Still sucking, hungrily, on the boy's tanned neck, there was something about him lately. Something interesting him and the others now._

_"You're crying.. Why?"_

_"I.. I'm not, I just.." Kein didn't knew how to respond to this certain question. He had never once cried in his life, and especially in front of his so called family. "Please.. Just continue.."_

_Without another word, Ulquiorra kissed, nipped and licked his soft skin. This nights with him, didn't make the green-eyed feel any better for taking advantage of this boy, but the others yes, when they ever had a chance with him. They'd saviour the moments in his presence. For this, was how much Kein Ichinaga was loved in this household._

_"Ulquiorra-sama!" The Ichinaga shouted out, though he never meant to say it so loud. But the unsettling pain grew worse as he felt every thrust into him, he was staring into Ulquiorra's green livid eyes. He closed his eyes shut, tears now building is the man that hovered over him, stroked in and out of him._

_"Please, s-stop!" Kein breathed out, even if the pain had now slowly turned into pleasure, he didn't want this. "Please, stop!" He said a little louder, now finding his hands pushing against the man's chest, wanting to get out of this situation._

_Ulquiorra feeling the boy pushing him away, made him just want to keep going. Harder. The pale man grabs the boy's wrists, holding them firmly in his hands and pulling them over his head. "What makes you deny me of what I want, huh, Kein-chan?" With those words said, Ulquiorra smashes his lips against the younger' he tried to resist, he couldn't help but delve deeper into the painful ecstasy. He couldn't resist his master's wishes._

Kein, abruptly left the room of Ulquiorra, no matter how much he thought of them as saviours. His saviours from a wretched life. They were, too, his imprisoners.

"Will you be going to school?"

Kein stopped, not looking back. "Yes.."

"Then hurry along, you're late enough already."

Kein didn't need to be told twice to dash for his room, getting dress quickly as he could. Ulquiorra could only smirk, as he saw the boy's clothes astrewn around the room, what fun they had last night.

- x -

In science, Toshiro Hitsugaya looked around the class. The cute little kid he'd grown accustom to in the past few days still hadn't shown up. Where could that boy be? So, Toshiro sat alone in the back of the classroom, no one sitting next to him. It wasn't like the white-haired teen to sit in the back, he would always sit in front but then Kein came. And he couldn't help but follow him to the back, where, strangely they would talk on and on about their favorite things and so on.

Just then the door slide open, and in came in the dark-haired student. "I apologize for being late, sensei.." The boy said softly, bowing his head and quickly walking to his seat next to Toshiro. The teacher nodded, "Well, make sure you don't be late again, alright?" He smiled, this teacher wasn't normally light when it came to late students.

"Where have you been?" Toshiro asked, looking to the messy haired student.

"I.. ," Kein started to say, blushing madly now as he remembered himself waking to a certain jet black hair man. "My alarm didn't go off when it should have, I'm sorry I wasn't there to say hello to you all." He smiled sadly, looking at Hitsugaya in such a way, that the white haired boy felt at awe at his sincerity

"Kein-san.." Hitsugaya whispered, making the other look at him intensely.

"Yes.. Toshiro-kun, is there anything you want?"

'You, perhaps..' The teal-eyed boy thought, shaking it off as he looked away from Kein. "It's nothing, do you need to know what we're working on.. ?"

There was something about the way Toshiro looked at him, the dark-haired boy couldn't quite understand.

- x -

The lunch bell rang, and Kein came running up the stairs with Toshiro in toll, the boy didn't mind if he did have his hand in his. "Hey there, Kein-chan!" Before Kein could do anything, he was held in a hug so tight he could barely breathed well. "Kein-chan, I missed you!"

Kein stared up to see Rangiku, her big breasts right in his face. He blushed, looking into her eyes instead and she noticed the two boys' holding hands and she let go of the Ichinaga. And peering down at their conjoined hands, luckily she was the only one up on the roof.

Hitsugaya grabbed his hand away from Ichinaga, smiling a little before walking off. Rangiku stood there, wondering, was she missing something?

"Kein.. Is there something, you aren't telling me?" The girl asked.

"Uh, no .. nothing at all, Rangiku-san.. I don't think so. If there were, I would tell you right away." Kein smiled, wondering what the girl was thinking.

The blue eyed girl smiled, taking his hand in hers. Clutching firmly on it, hoping that her inner feelings weren't suggesting he was.. No he couldn't be, someone like him? "Kein-chan, would you mind calling me.. Rangiku-koi?"

"Huh.. ? I don't mind, Rangiku-koi.." The girl could only squeal in delight.

Toshiro watched in disgust, as much as he cared for Rangiku, the scene before him made him jealous. On how willing Kein was to call someone who didn't even knew much about Kein in the first place could ask such a thing. They weren't even dating.

"Toshiro-kun.. Is something the matter?" Ichinaga asked, peering up at the taller boy. "Would you like me to call you Toshiro-koi as well? I could call everyone that if it makes you smile. Just a bit." The boy said this in such a way, Toshiro couldn't help blushing as the boy said it, thinking lewd scenes in his mind.

"I don't think that'll be needed, Ichinaga-san."

"Rangiku-chan! Hitsugaya-san! Kein-kun!" The three turned to see Orihime, Renji and Rukia walking towards them. Kein searched throughout the group, not seeing the bright haired teen. 'Where is he?' Thought the Ichinaga. Toshiro looked, seeing uncertainty in the younger's eyes, seeing a look of disappointment.

"Where is Ichigo-kun?" Kein asked, looking behind Rukia and Renji.

"Ichigo? I thought I saw him going to the cafeteria.." Renji answered.

Kein smiled anyways, taking a seat next to Toshiro. "Well, what are we standing here.. Aren't we going to eat?" Renji was sure that Kein would at least show some hint of insecurity or sadness.

- x-

Ichigo wasn't trying to ignore the other deliberately, he just wanted the whole thing between him and Kein to cool down before he could make another move. He didn't want anyone invading in his love life, or what existing love life he ever had with the boy.

"Ignoring him won't make it better, Ichigo.."

"Huh, what did you say?" Ichigo asked, looking to the dark haired older teen.

"Ignoring that boy, that's what I meant.." Byakuya said, looking to the rooftop from the front gates, they were just about to leave for lunch.

"Who says I'm ignoring him?"

"I'm not one to listen to anything what these.. Commoners say, but to hear one about you and this new student. It's quite, how do you say it. Interesting." Byakuya admitted, "Besides, seeing you here. I would think you were.."

"Well I'm not, I just want to hang back with someone else." Byakuya nodded, looking unconvinced.

- x -

Ichinaga slammed the door behind him, he didn't mean to but what does it matter anyway? Everyone else did it, why couldn't he? But he sighed, looking back at the door, he was just upset. He didn't get a chance to talk to Ichigo today, just a glance, that's all. If only he had gone school earlier, then maybe he could have had a chance to speak to him, personally.

"Hello there, Kein-chan~" Someone sing songed his name.

The dark-haired teen froze in his spot, looking over his shoulder to see someone he was never expecting. Of all things, why was HE here?

"You don't seem happy to see me, why I'm hurt, and here I came all the way from England just to see you." The man smiled, that was the smile he was famous for. He always seemed to be grinning, even through tough times.

The white haired man that sat on the living room couch was none other than Gin Ichimaru, he was once Kein's mentor in his last school. Helped him alot until he realized, Gin was only using him for his own muses, which weren't the least amusing to Kein.

"Oh, hello Gin-sama, it's quite a pleasant surprise to see you here in our humble home." Kein smiled just a little, "As you can see, I've just come from school. May I be excuse, so I can dress in proper wear?"

"Please do, I'll wait here while Grimmjow tells me of the wonderous things you've done while I was gone."

Gin was a member of this household as well, he was, something that Kein would try to avoid every chance he could. As the boy left the living room, Gin turn his attention to the blue haired man on the other side of the coffee table. "So, how has he been? It's been so long since I've seen him. Aizen would be glowing with pride when he sees his latest toy." He smiled that eerie smile.

"He's doing fine, been a little in good spirits lately though.. In fact, ever since his started school just a few days ago."

"Oh really, now? Well, that can't seem good.. If he's found himself someone at school. That'll lead to some problems.."

"What so wrong with that kid getting any friends, huh?" Grimm asked, wondering what were the consequences of such thing were to happen.

Gin continued to smile, "Well, I predict, things'll get more hectic around here. He may start bringing his so called friends around, and soon, they'll found out about our little doings, that to some seem appropriate. And to some, corrupted. And there's also the fact that, Kein-chan will have someone to turn to, we didn't really give him a choice to tag along with us, now did we?"

"No, with both of his parents being drunks, of course not.. And there's was that thing at his last school as well, nobody did really like him either." Halibel came into the room, sitting just beside her blue-haired friend. "He was having such a hard time sticking to his schoolwork, the bullying and the things they would do to him, I'm just wondering how he doesn't crack."

"Forget that for now, what's the real reason you suddenly came back? What does Aizen want this time?" Grimmjow asked, getting down to business.

Gin held out a envelope, "This, is to little Kein, he wants him to do this. Alone. Or else, punishment would be guaranteed on many of you."

"Punishment? Ha, you're fucking joking. Nobody punishes us."

"Well, you forget Grimmjow-san, that Aizen-san is one of your main employers, and he was the one to help you get this 'business' of yours up and running. So with him out of the picture, wouldn't you think, maybe, that everyone would stop needing your assistance?"

Jeagerjacques glared, looking away. He was right, Aizen was the one to have help him get into this underground job of his. He was not just some guy who worked at some sleazy dead end job, no, he is Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Assassin, and the right hand man of Aizen, unlike Gin and Tousen who were just.. Messengers or somewhat. He work for whoever was paying the big bucks, well he did have to keep his 'family' happy.

It wasn't only Grimmjow that was an expert at the art of killing, Halibel was an assassin, close combat unlike Ulquiorra, a true expert with a sniper. So you see, as Kein suspected, they were all dealing with something illegal. But they were safe, they moved every once in a while. Kept quiet about themselves, wore masks and what not to keep their identity hidden. Just as long as it didn't get them caught.

"He doesn't know what we do! And if he learns, he'd probably go into some kind of-" Halibel stopped talking as Kein came into the living room, staring at the three of them, in wonder.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"So they kept it from you, huh, little Kein? And to think I thought you were all such a big happy family." Gin said.

Kein glanced away, "Yes, something like that.." Halibel and Grimmjow glanced at each other, noticing the tone in the boys' voice. He didn't sound thrilled to hear the 'happy family' comment.

"Aizen sent you something, and said I should hand it to you, since he trusts me so." The white haired man handed the envelope to the boy, standing much taller than the teen. Kein stared at the letter a second longer, taking it and looking back at Ichimaru. Why would Aizen send something to him? He wasn't going to be much help to him..

"Kein, don't open it just yet." Halibel said, getting up to stand before the boy. "We.. well, we all wanted to tell you this someday.."

"Tell me what?" Kein asked, this was it.. This was what he's been wanting to know, he hoped they weren't doing something crazy. Like killing countless people just some big honcho said they didn't like them, he hoped really bad.

Halibel sighed, Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and decided to leave the room. Gin followed suit, hoping to get something to wet his lips. "We're, well, assassins.."

Oh fuck, Kein thought, that was what he was dreading. He didn't want to hear that, of all things, he wouldn't have mind if they whored themselves off to keep them living in such a big place as this. But killing people? People who had lives and people who cared for them? That was.. Just wrong.

"..I, I don't get it.. Why would you kill people?!"

Halibel looked away, not wanting to see the kid this way. She knew why he was acting like this, his brother was killed when he was younger, right in front of him too. Around the age of 6, Kein and his brother, Kuzu, who was 16 years old, were just minding their own business. Just walking home from school, when somebody came running over to them, holding a gun. Kein was too young then to understand why was this guy pointing such object at them, they didn't do anything wrong. Kein didn't knew then, Kuzu was a part of some gang, one that dealed in selling drugs, bodies, you named it, they were selling it off to people who needed it for unknown purposes. Apparently, Kuzu wanted out but the leader didn't think it was such a good thing.

Deciding that killing Kuzu off, they didn't want him or anybody ratting on them.

So there you go, Kein saw his brother shot a couple of times. Terrified, confused and in shock, Kein could only watch his brother gasp and choke, blood running everywhere on that cement sidewalk. He couldn't hear anything as he fell to his knees, still looking at his brother. It was a few minutes later that he was shaking his brother, screaming at him to get up. People were surrounding him, the front of his clothes were covered in the red substance. Why wasn't anybody helping him, just talking on their phones and looking frantic. Why didn't they help?

Kein wasn't so much as happy afterwards, his family were stricken with grief when they learned of this news. Crying and angry, they blamed Kein for this happening. What was he doing all the time when he could've done something productive? Over the years, he grew quieter and quieter. His parents beat him a great deal until, Gin Ichimaru found him one day, bruised and barely breathing.

"You don't understand, it was this or nothing."

"Then why didn't you choose nothing?! It's better than.. taking lives!" Kein stepped back and ran out the door. Halibel tried stopping him, but was stopped by Ulquiorra, who had been watching the scene from the stairway.

"Just leave him for now, he's got to figure things out.. For himself."

- x -

Ichigo sat at home, looking over some magazine. It was boring, Renji was here, yapping away about nonsence. He never listened to what the redhead would say, unless it something to do with much important things. Something like a certain boy.

"So, what's with you and Kein? I don't see you with him anymore.. I thought for sure he'd be here again." Renji said, a little disappointed.

"Do you honestly like him?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell yeah, bitch!" Renji grinned.

"..." Ichigo just glared at his friend, when he heard his Karin calling out his name from downstairs. "Ichigo! You've got another visitor!"

Ichigo and Renji raised a brow, and both went down stairs. There at the front was none other than, Kein Ichinaga, looking down at the floor as Yuzu and Ichigo's father asked many questions to the boy, he wasn't listening obviously. Too much in thought to hear anything but his own thoughts.

"Kein, I was just thinking about you!" Renji walked over to the boy, shooing away the pesky two Kurosakis'. "Come on, we can go up to Ichigo's room." Renji was pushing the boy up the stairs now, Ichigo just followed behind, not seeming a little happy on the outside. He was indeed nervous and giddy inside, he just didn't want to express it.

Before he could take a step into his room, Ichigo's bedroom door was slammed into his own face, what the hell, Ichigo thought as he, irritatedly, pound at the locked door. "You open this damn door, right now Renji!"

Renji just stared at the door with no interest, going back to paying attention to the smaller boy. Kein was blushing, staring from the door to Renji, just a second he was pretty sure he was in the front door. "Renji-san, don't you think maybe you should open the door?" Kein asked, forgetting everything what he was thinking a minute ago.

"Nah, he'll be fine. So, how are you?" Renji asked, leaning in a little closer. Kein leaned back just a little, Renji was getting too close for comfort.

"Renji.." Kein was blushing so much, he thought all the blood in his feet had gone to his cheeks. His legs were numbish as the other teen's body got much closer. He was trapped now, since he was just sitting near the wall.

The door opened loudly, and Ichigo huffed, a little angry but the scene before him just made his blood boil. Renji had his lips placed against Kein's, the look of confusion in Kein's eyes. 'Renji.." Ichigo growled, making the redhead pull away with a smirk.

"What, you did say I could have him, didn't I?"

Kein stared at Ichigo and Renji, a little hurt from what the redhead just said. Ichigo didn't want him?

'I'm such a fool,' thought the youngest of the three, 'I thought maybe he liked me..' Kein looked down, "I better get going, I didn't mean to trouble the both of you.." Kein hurried out the door.

Renji sighed, opening his eyes just as Ichigo punched him, hard. "Ow!" Renji cried out, rubbing his bruised cheek as he turned to look at Ichigo. He was gone. Renji seemed puzzled, now where did that carrot top run of to?

The strawberry could see him now, he was slowly walking down the street. He didn't say he didn't want the boy, he did.. Renji just thought he said that, bu he didn't. 'Why the hell was he telling himself this?!' He questioned himself, "Kein!" Ichigo called out, the boy stopped, turning to look over his shoulder. The boy seemed a bit of guard, his eyes showing a tint of hurt and confusion. 'Why was Ichigo running after him?' Was only thing Kein could think before..

"I'm sorry, I didn't say I didn't want you, okay?! Renji just thought I did say that so he can have you to himself!" Ichigo stated, a little out of breath as they both stopped. "I.. what Renji said was wrong, I.. Well, I like hanging around with you. It.. Makes my day when I see you." Oh shit, Ichigo thought, hoping that this wouldn't scare the boy.

"..So, you don't want me though, right?"

"Uh not like that..Well I mean to say is, .. Um," Ichigo blushed, looking away in embarassment, "I want you around.. I guess that's it." This was confusing, the orange haired teen thought, why couldn't he just tell him.

Kein was hesitant but smiled nonetheless, "Ichigo-kun.."

"Huh, yeah?"

"I really like you." It took a second longer than he thought to get what Kein was saying. And this, this made Ichigo happier than anything. Kein liked him, wait, what kind of like though. Like, dating-kind of like, or as-just-a-friend like? Kein stared, a little worried, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't push him away or anything.

It was a chance he was going to take, Ichigo cupped the boy's cheek in his hand and kissed him roughly, Ichigo was fretting and worrying just as much as Kein was. Scared almost. 'Please, don't push me?! Please, don't be scared!' Was all that was racing through the taller teen's mind. It was a long time, or so Ichigo thought it was before they pulled away, breathing deeply. Ichigo was blushing madly, seeing Kein just as flustered as himself.

"Ichigo.." Kein smiled, wrapping his arms around the teen, kissing him again but much softer. Ichigo sighed, smiling as they stood there, taking in one another. He didn't expected this was how he's day was going to end, but it.. was better than the one he thought he as going to have. Much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Kein closed the door behind him softly, meeting with a pair of eyes as he turned around. He was surprised, letting out a squeak. It was maybe, half past eight. He was so sorry for being out so late and probably letting everyone starve, meaning that everyone had to present at the dining table before dinner was actually served. And just like everybody being present, everybody had to be finished with their meals before they were dismissed. It was like that in this household, they did have some manners.

"Amusing.." Grimmjaw said, "You don't seem at all.. Angry."

It took a while before Kein got what was the blue-haired was talking about, and at once, his mood was spoiled. Just when he thought that it was okay after a certain activity with a Kurosaki, he was sent back to face the truth. His adoptive, yet domineering, family were, or might be all assassins. He sighed heavily, looking down. He had to deal with it, he had no other choice.

"...I could never be angry with any of you."

"So, you won't run away, now is it?" He asked, lifting the boy's face to get a good look at him. The Ichinaga shook his head, leaving this home would mean he had no one in this world. No one.

"Did you look at that letter of yours, yet?"

The boy had totally forgotten about the letter, "No," and at once reached into his pocket and opening the small parchment. Reading it, his breathing just got heavier and faster. This, this couldn't be right, he told himself. Why? Why would someone put such things on a child? And one with no experience with any kind of weapons. "..Why is Aizen-sama doing this to me? What have I done so wrong?"

Grimm looked at the boy sorrily, he wasn't one to display such feelings, especially to the boy. He did have to learn to toughen up, because, with him living here with some of the emotionless bastards, he just had to. Or else, he'd be broken and useless to them. But, Kein was also the only one who he showed his feelings in some way to. Kein was his only dependent he ever trusted.

"I don't know, kid.. But just deal with it, alright? It isn't too hard.."

"..I'm sorry, but it is for you, Grimmjow-sama.. To take lives and keep living. I can't do it, I just can't!" The boy was close to weeping, but with as much effort, he held back the tears.

Without another word, Grimmjow held his hand on Kein's back, pulling him against himself. He hated it ever so much to see the kid this way.

"Come on, dinner's waiting for you in the microwave. Hali thought it be best, since.."

The teen nodded his head, following the taller man to the kitchen. He knew, Grimm wouldn't let him be on his own. Not after displaying, even just a little, emotion towards him. It was like that, most times, a hug. A simple kiss on the forehead, and he wouldn't leave him alone until a day, maybe two or more that he would eventually let him be. Kein would smile at this, seeing an adult adote to his every whim, yes, Grimmjow would do simple things for the boy. Like lie down next to him when he asked, give him a glass of water before bedtime.

And those times, he would have felt thrilled and excited to see someone giving him attention. But now, it just made him feel.. He didn't knew how to describe it. He loved it, yet still felt like he was missing something. Something, or maybe even a someone.. Like a certain bright haired teen.

- x -

Three in the morning, Rangiku still wasn't asleep instead she was still wide awake, bloodshot eyes. 'It couldn't be true, it just couldn't,' She thought to herself, she wasn't one to be so, emotional, especially with some guy she just meet.. But why did it hurt so much? She just found out where the Ichinaga lived, and as a surprise, she would visit him. But, there just near his house was the beautiful boy and.. Ichigo Kurosaki. Wondering what they were doing, she stayed afar. Waiting.

And then, there, the orange haired boy had his lips pressed up against Kein's. And Kein, didn't even bother to push him away, no he complied and kissed him back. Wrapping his small arms around the taller. It was too much, she liked him. Like him so much she'd bear everything for him, though even if she was flirty and bubbly, she would never let out so easily. She wanted to wait for that one guy, and just when she thought she did..

Reality hit her right in the face, it was true then. Kein was, well, he was gay for all she knew. In love with Kurosaki-san. Well she didn't knew if he really was, maybe it was just an experimental fling, maybe it was something they wanted to try for the heck of it. She sat up, now walking over to her bathroom, soaking her face with water, she had been crying for so long she didn't have anymore tears to cry. She smiled, looking at herself.

"Kein-kun isn't that kind of person, of course not, he likes me too.. I just know he does.." Her smile faltered, "Yes he does.."

She decided to hit the sack, seeing she only had a few hours of sleep. She needed to be presentable to Ichinaga if she was to ever get his attention. And love, for that matter. She fell on her bed with a soft thump, she was going to get Kein Ichinaga to love her. No matter what.

- x -

Ichigo smiled, walking with the Ichinaga boy, for a new kid, he was quite the heartbreaker amongst the school. Every teenage girl would have killed to be where Ichigo was right now, he was walking beside him, Kein admiring him. That didn't mean Ichigo wasn't good-looking either, the taller teen had more than a few girls' drooling over him. He just didn't bother to even notice them, since said girls' were like rabid beasts.

"Kein.."

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?"

"It's nothing.. So, after last night, does it mean we're.. Like something now?" Ichigo asked, a little concern in his voice. Before Kein could answer that, someone shouted out both their names, they looked back and Ichigo glared. It was Renji. Idiot redhead, the strawberry thought.

"Oh hello, Renji.." The dark haired boy greeted the other kindly, Ichigo could only think is to why was Kein being so nice. But, the younger was known to be very polite.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, to the both of you.." Renji said, Ichigo stared at the Abarai for a second later, seeing he was telling the truth. A somber expression on his face, that was a first, Renji was one to be so.. Let's just say he wasn't the most truthful guy out there that Ichigo knew of.

"No, it's alright, Renji-kun. You really didn't mean it after all.." Kein replied, smiling.

Ichigo pouted, he didn't want the other teen to try and take his time with Kein. After all, they were sort of together now.

On the otherhand, Renji was telling the truth. He didn't mean to start any drama or that sort, all he wanted was those two to end up together. It was after all, his plan. He was tired of those two being so distant and not admitting defeat. But knowing Ichigo, he was too.. He had a stick up his ass and also didn't knew how to express what he felt and thought. And he figured Kein, was too polite and a little formal to even admit he liked Ichigo, being Ichigo was a boy.

Later, they all walked towards school, while Renji and Kein talk on and on. Well, it was mostly Renji talking, Kein added a few words into the conversation they were having.

"KEIN!" Someone squealed, making all three boys' wince from the slight pain in their ears.

There was no time before someone had latched themselves on the said boy, he fell with the added weight on him. Ichigo and Renji rolled their eyes, it was obviously Rangiku who tackled the smaller boy. But when they looked, it wasn't Rangiku. It was somebody else, someone they didn't knew. At all.

Instead, this person was blonde, just as dark as the boy was. "Kein-chan?!" She shouted again, hugging even tighter to the boy. She sat on the ground, holding him. Her green eyes smiling, as half her face was covered with a white scarf, the woman also had even bigger breasts than Rangiku, if that was even possible..

After a few awkward silence between the four, it was before they got to school that they knew this girl was Halibel Espada, she said she'd be the new student teacher, telling the boys that she was a friend of Kein-chan's older brother, *ahem* Ulquiorra. The boy could only nod in agreement, he didn't knew whyHalibel was doing this and didn't want to know either.

"Which class are you in?" Renji asked, trying to start conversation with the vivacious blonde.

"I'll be helping room 1-3, if I do remember.." Halibel said, looking in thought.

"No way, that's Kein and my homeroom." Ichigo announced, thinking maybe this was some kind of set up on taking HIS Kein from him.

"Oh really?! That's wonderful, little Kein could introduce me to all his little friends! This is such a good day." The woman cried out, hurrying to the building.

"Well, she's certainly a lively one there.." Renji said, looking back to the small boy. "So, and then.. well you know, she was like, oh my gawd.."

Ichigo just sighed, while Kein blankly stared at Kein, listening in on closely to what the redhead said.

- x -

"Oh my, what a delectable child you are, aren't you?" Halibel said, pinching the white-haired teen's cheek, Toshiro could only stand there, taking it in silent anger. He didn't wish to upset the young lady before him.

"You didn't tell Ulquiorra and I about you're cute friends." The blonde said, hugging Kein, once again for the umpteenth time.

"You'll suffocate Ichinaga-san, if you continue to do that, Miss." Hitsugaya warned.

The dark-skinned woman let go, pouting. Once again, Toshiro and Kein's class was let out just a few minutes early and were on the rooftop as usual. How'd Halibel got here, was something the two didn't know.

"Well, I guess I should be going.." Halibel said, wandering off now.

"You're, um.. brother's friend is very .. happy." Toshiro added, a few seconds later, sitting down up against the wall now. He sighed, closing his eyes just as Kein sat closely to him, the side of their legs brushing up against each other.

The Ichinaga smiled amiably, "You think? She's nicer than the others, that's why I like her around most time.." He admitted, "She isn't this friendly though.."

Toshiro nodded, listening.

"At home, is there any problems..?" Toshiro asked, looking concern. For someone he admired, he didn't knew much about his home life and family. Actually, the dark-haired teen wouldn't speak a word about anybody. Except Ulquiorra, or Grimmjow. They didn't sound so family-like though.

"No, not at all, Toshiro-kun." He said softly. "I don't think there ever has been any problems.."

Hitsugaya stared at him for a while, seeing the blank yet content look in the other's eyes. For once, he couldn't tell what the other was thinking. And this once, was something he wanted it to be like. He needed to know more about Kein Ichinaga.

"Hey there, you two.." Ichigo was coming up to them now, it was strange really. They didn't hear him coming.

"Oh hello, there Ichigo-kun." The boy said, sounding out his name. Ichigo smiled just as Kein smiled back, Toshiro caught the way they looked at each other in such a way that it suggested.. Well it suggested something Toshiro knew but he didn't want admit it, even to himself. Ichigo sat next to Kein and the three began eating, quietly.

- x -

"I thought you said Ichigo and Kein would meet us here.. Where are they, Renji-san?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, you did say Kein-kun would be here, waiting." Rangiku added.

"That's right Renji, you said so yourself, 'Kein'll be there, trust me', Where is he?"

Renji stared at the three girls, Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia, "How would I know, probably at the school roof.. Maybe you should leave Ichigo and Kein alone.. Just at least for once.. I do think they need their own time, right Rukia?" Renji looked to his girlfriend, who stared back.

"Oh yeah, I think we should.." Rukia replied, thinking of the two boys. She had noiced they had been ignoring each other of lately.

- x -


	4. Chapter 4

- x -

Rangiku didn't get to see the boy she longed for these couple of days, no and she's been pleading, Toshiro to come with her over to his house. Which he would pause, they were talking on their phones, of course, and he'd say, 'No, but thanks for offering.' And hang up afterwards, which made the woman get back on her phone and dial his number once again. She was glad they invented redial and all those high tech fancy schmancy things.

"Come on, don't you want to get to know more about Kein?" She'd asked.

"Yes, but on my own pace. Thank you, and goodbye." Click, he was gone again.

She sigh, lying down face up upon her bed, looking to the ceiling of her room. She was utterly bored, there was nothing to do after school but hang around with Orihime. But she was always off with her little friend, Tatsuki.. or something like that. She wasn't sure what was that woman's name..

"So, if I were Kein.. What would I be doing?"

She didn't think the boy was home, no, she'd been there afterschool only to be told that he wasn't home yet. And the person, who was a very tall and a handsome man, said they didn't knew when he'd back. Maybe before dinner, and he grumbed some more few things, which she didn't take in because she was wondering where he'd be.

'Probably off with Kurosaki-san..' She thought, morbidly.

"I should just give in.. He probably is-" Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Rangiku-chan?" She her the sweet sound of her friend, Orihime, say behind the door. Immediately, the Matsumoto got up and opened the door. "Hey there, Orihime, what brings your here?"

Matsumoto lives in an apartment, alone, she left her parents home when she first turned seventeen. It wasn't because her and hee parents didn't get along, it was just that, she wanted to be on her own and get a taste of life for herself. And plus, she liked the though of living alone. Scary.

"Oh nothing, I thought I'd come by. You know, just bored .. and stuff. Have you heard?"

Rangiku looked puzzled at her friend, and shook her, she wondered what Orihime knew, that she knew? It was probably juicy.. But why did she have a sickening feeling in her gut as she lead the girl into her living room.

- x -

"You really shouldn't be working there, I mean.. Nothing's wrong. At least for now." Kein said, walking home with his sister figure. She was back to being serious and studious, unlike her act, cute and bubbly. She hated acting this way, but what was she to do? She didn't want people thinking she was incredibly smart and stuff. That would, mess things up, she'd say.

"You are right, and for once, I won't go checking up on you. It's just, you worry me ever since we moved here. You seem.." She paused, looking to the vault blue sky, "You seem alot more.."

"I'm fine, everything's going well. Trust me."

Halibel sighed, "Fine.. What about that boy, Ichigo? Is there something about him, I should know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, you seem.. Everytime I do see you, he's always around. Always. But then again, I have only been watching over you a whole day. So I'm not sure, you two could be just very good friends."

Kein chuckled, "Yes, we are very good friends." Halibel looked up confused, that was probably the first time she heard something so, joyful, from the small boy. It was heartwarming, but yet, sad.

- x -

Halibel slammed the door closed as she got in, noticing that nobody seemed to be home at the moment. Hmm, mst be off on one of their errands, she thought. She made her way towards the kitchen, grabbing herself a vanilla-flavoured yogurt and walking to her room. Hoping to get a good study on her next victim. Apparently, her next 'project' was to look as though as it were suicide, yet bloody enough to satisfy the customer. Sickos. She hated working to kill people. But then again, it was thrilling to watch the horror on her victim's faces. Almost, pleasureable. But she was a sadist. No, a sadist would love to make the whole thing longer and more sufferable for the person taking the beating.

Deep inside, she knew.. She was one. No matter how she looked at it, she loved cutting them up. Forcing them into awkward positions while they sleep a enternal slumber.

But her thoughts lingered, what would happen to the Ichinaga? Would he, slowly, but surely become like them? Would he? Or just become unemotional as Ulquiorra has? Or wouldn't care nonetheless?

She wondered, looking a picture frame set on her desk. A younger Kein, smiling brightly at the camera, and in the arms of a blonde, herself, of course. He was so happy. But that was just for the act, he played, he wasn't really happy. He was far from that, it seemed.

- x -

Ichigo smirked, he sat in his bedroom with the young boy staring at him, innocently. He loved this, him alone with Kein, at last. "We should do this more often, huh?" Ichigo asked, they had been here ever since school let out and, every once in a while. Ichigo's father and sister, Yuzu, would interrupt their together time.

"Ichiiiigooo!" Yuzu shouted from downstairs. See what I mean? "Abarai-san is here."

Ichigo groaned, he could never get down to the 'them' questions before someone intervened. But then again, it would be worthwhile, if he, Ichigo leaned in towarsd the boy who blushed more and more as he got closer. Kein look so cute, his cheeks flushed. Just one kiss, would make the waiting.. bearable.

Renji laughed, along with Rukia, as they made their way towards their bright haired friend's room. "And you couldn't believe the look he had, it was.. It was, uh.." Renji stopped mid sentence, as he was now staring at his two friends, eating and groping each other like there was no tomorrow.

Kein glanced to the door, pulling away quickly, his heart racing. And his face so hot, he thought, he'd set on fire. "H-hello," he said, greeting both Renji and Rukia with a shy smile. Ichigo turned, a small blush on his cheeks, and asked, "What the hell do you two want?"

"Well, I never, here we are, coming all the way to to visit our best friend, and here he is, asking, 'What the hell do you two want?'" Rukia retorted, insulted by the carrot top.

"Hey, we came here to just see what you were up to, that's all. If we had known you were um, *ahem* busy with Kein, here, we would have just gone off on our walk without.. You two."

"I would like to go," Kein piped up, "Could we go, Ichigo-kun, could we?"

Ichigo stared down at Kein, who looked up at him, pleading. "Uh.." He couldn't really say no, with that really cute face that boy was making just now. Oh gods, why was he this so.. Ichigo sighed, "Sure, lets go then."

The boy happily jumped up, and hugged the his orange-haired partner. Rukia giggled at the cute scene before her, while Renji just pouted. Oh well, at least they'd be all together.

- x -

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked, her arms looped around the small boy's arm. Looking excited and joyful, Kein nodded, "Yes, Rukia-chan, I think so that is."

"You are so mean, holding out on me. Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Ichigo-kun? I could have put you two together in no time."

"Well, I was a bit worried.. That maybe, Ichigo-kun.. would turn me down."

"That doesn't matter now, you two are together.. NOW, you Renji, Ichigo and I could go on double dates. That would be so awesome, and we can even go to the festival that's coming up soon. Wouldn't that be great? You know what? We should get you something new to wear! I mean you look great in anything, but maybe something new, would make Ichigo a little happier, huh?"

Kein chuckled, "Sure.. Let's go then."

"Huh, there they go." Renji sighed, they were just a few steps away from the two small figures. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at Kein, and his, girlishness.. Or somewhat like that. It was very cute.

"But it's rather endearing to watch, you know.. Kein. Shopping. I wonder what'll he get."

Ichigo pushed him, "Shut up, he's mine. So back off."

"Oh, testy."

"Shut up.." Ichigo glared, making the redhead laugh at his jealousy.

"Hey, hey now. I'm not going to steal him away.. He likes you, remember?"

"Yeah.. And it'd better be kept that way. Or I'll have my foot up your ass."

"Oooh, sounds hot." The Abarai teased.

- x -

The next day, Toshiro sighed, he wasn't in class. Why wasn't he in class? And then he settled his blue eyes on the silver-eyed boy walking beside him. Oh.. Thats why. He was so stupid, why would he say yes to this? Knowing well, he'd get a talking to, at the end of the month of course.

"So, we got a whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do?" The boy was thrilled, he's tone was a little high.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you suggested it, you'd have some kind of plan for the both of us."

"I was thinking of asking Ichigo coming.. But then I don't want to disturb. I hope you don't mind coming.."

"Too late for that now. Well, come on.. We should go to the fair."

"Really?..Okay then, let us go." The Ichinaga smiled, for some odd reason, Toshiro made him feel much better. And he knew, well, actually he really didn't knew if Toshiro would say yes, but he asked anyway. And, boy, was he thrilled when the Hitsugaya said yes, and surprised, as well. The taller boy, sighed, at least he got to spend more time with the other. Maybe this was his chance to get to know him more. But, on the other thought, he was such a bad influence. But Toshiro didn't mind, it was.. Refreshing. Too refreshing and too good to be true, actually.

Well, he just settled on the fact that, he should just enjoy this time with the Ichinaga.

- x -


	5. Chapter 5

"Thinking Of You"

- x -

"Hey, have any of you seen Kein? I haven't seen him.. Since homeroom." Ichigo said, a tad disappointed not to see the boy around.

"Yeah.. I did see him, he ran out during break time with Hitsugaya-san. They look to be in a rush, because the two were running."

"Really? Huh, I didn't knew Toshiro skipped classes.."

"Well, he's been doing a lot lately ever since Kein got here.. Do you think something's up with them?" Keigo asked, not knowin gthe fact that Ichigo and Kein were together. "Because, in my opinion.. They look quite cute together."

Rukia and Renji stared at Keigo, like he was insane, because the next thing you know, Ichigo's foot was in his face. "Shut up! Don't say stuuf like that!" Ichigo was a little worried now, 'Was Kein cheating on him..?'

"W-what, what did I do? I jsut said they looked cute, geez man.. It's not like your dating the kid.."

Everything was silent between the four, so silent, you could hear the drips of sweat coming from Keigo as his questioned was answered. "S-so.. You're dating.. Kein-chan? Cute little.. NO WAY!" The sudden mood change in Keigo, made Ichigo raise a brow at him. "Do you what everyone thinks about him?"

"Uh.. No, I haven't been listening to rumors.. or gossip. Not my thing." Ichigo replied, cooly and calmly now.

"Well, there's this rumor going around that Rangiku and Kein are dating.. But then again, there's another one circulating that Hitsugaya and Kein are dating as well, heard they were going steady as well." Keigo grinned, "That's my reason why they're cute together."

"What? Thats fucking bullshit, for the last few weeks since Kein came to town, I've been with him.. And he's not ever mention dating anyone to me."

"Well, Ichigo, these are rumors." Rukia assured, "And plus you know how, when a few girls' have just seen something buzzworthy, they'll go telling everyone they know what they think is happening."

"Yeah. Ichi-kun! Don't you dare listen to those gossipy bitches," Renji smiled, putting his arm around his orange-haired friend and dragging him along somewhere, "In the meanwhile, let's go look for Kein. I miss him already."

"Hey, you asshole.." Rukia shouted, running after then, "Don't you miss your girlfriend?!"

"You're always near.. How can I miss you, when you're always hanging around with me!?"

Ichigo sighed, he wondered how'd those two got together if they kept arguing like this. All the time. Shaking his head, he walked along with Keigo, who talked non-stop to Rukia and Renji.

- x -

"..Nice house." Toshiro commented, looking at the three story home. "Would anyone mind you skipping class?"

"I don't know.. I don't think anyone's home right now." Kein checked the doorknob, it was lock, he was right about nobody being home. "But it's okay, I don't think you would want to meet my family. There a bit strict with unplanned visitors."

"Really.. Why?"

"Um.. Something about it being hectic to seem appropriate and, um.. what's that word.." He was now in thought, as he looked for the key in the pockets of his schools' uniform pants. "Formal, I guess. They don't like to seem, um.. unorganized in front of company. Bad for the image, they say.. Well, that's what Halibel says.. And Ulquiorra agrees. So yeah." You could hear the sound of the clicking of the door, signalling it was open.

"Halibel? Ulquiorra? Are they like your.. parent's?"

"Parents? Ulquiorra and Halibel?" Kein chuckled, "Oh no, not those two.. There more like siblings. Looking out for what's best for me, we're all not family in this house at all. But.. We get along just find."

"Not family? But you live with each other.. Sounds, pleasant." Toshiro stated, a little unsured of that. Kein nodded, stepping in and waiting for Toshiro to come in, and closing the door after him.

"Welcome to my home, Toshiro, so far.. You are the first visitor I've gotten.. Since I moved here." He smiled, "And for that, I think I'll treat you like royalty. Would you like anything? A drink? Something to eat? The living room is on the righ side of this hallway, and the door to your left, is to the den. I'm sorry to say, but we are not allowed into there, until Ulquiorra summons us. If you continue through the living room, you'll be in the dining room, and just beyond that is the kitchen and pantry."

Toshiro was quite impressed, it seemed like Kein was, like, brought up to be so polite and helpful like this. They stepped into the living room. "And outside, is where the outdoor pool is, and a nice quiant Jacuzzi. Only adults are allowed in the jacuzzi, of course, and at the very back, is our tennis court. Grimmjow likes a game once in a while, but sadly, he never seems to best Ulquiorra in a one-on-one match."

Toshiro nodded, smirking a bit. Looking around the living room, to find a lot of framed pictures hung up on the wall and on the small side tables beside the couches. Everything in here, seemed a bit too perfect, even for Toshiro.

"And at the end of the hallway, there's another door to the right, it leads to the bathroom. Upstairs, is where most of the household members live and Halibel's and Grimmjow's office. Though, Nnoitra does some work in there, since Grimmjow hardly needs to do anything in there. And at the very top, the attic, is where, Grimmjow-sama stays. It's his room, after all, he is the main stream of income in this house. He, is sometimes, called the father, at times.. Whenever he is in a pissy mood, for something gone wrong at work, but don't worry, it doesn't often happen. And thank you, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Why for?" The white-haired boy asked.

"For not nodding off when I gave you that rather long speech, whenever there's a business contact that does come over to our home, I have to give them a thorough guide of where and where not to go, and then they nod off, and nodding off would be bad when I'm giving directions to where and here, because, in this house. There are rules, strict ones, that you wouldn't be fond of, if you were found somewhere you shouldn't be at all." Kein had sounded serious at that, "But don't worry, no one has been hurt since we got here, which is quite a change, if you do tell me." At this, Kein grinned.

"Well, thank you for telling me so, I hate to be a bother if anyone else were home." Toshiro smiled a little.

"Don't worry.. You could always go to my room, nobody bothers me in there. If they did, Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, would scald the one to disturb me when I study. Studying is very important, they say, very very important." Kein sighed, "But it can be boring."

"I agree.."

Kein looked up, and smiled, nodding. "Well, do you want something to drink or eat? Or would you rather rest for a while, then have a drink and snack?"

"I.. I think I would like to rest a bit first."

"Very well," Kein shook his head. With a click of the remote, the tv slid down from its hidden compartment, "You can change the channel if you like, I hardly watch anything myself."

"Sure.." And with that, Toshiro went clicking about on the remote, switching channel after channel. Hoping to find a good program, while Kein watched the boy. He was now wondering, where was Ichigo? And wondered if he was thinking about him. He really did miss Ichigo.

- x -

"We're off to see Kein? Because he's awfully cute and small, too innocent for his good-"

"Shut up already!" Ichigo yelled, he was tired of Keigo's and Renji's little song. It was bloody annoying, and when Rukia joined along, it just got even annoying. Stuck with morons, why did god like spitting in his face? Stupid deity, he thought as his mind wandered here and there, thinking about things he shouldn't. Ones that were a bit inappropriate, at this time of day. Very very, inappropriate.

"Did you see what Kein got yesterday? It looked so cute on him!" Rukia squealed, "But I'm a bit jealous, that he looked horribly cuter in it than I did." She pouted.

"Don't tell me, you got him something slinky and pink." Keigo commented, dryly.

"No. It's so way cuter. Not in pink, there was one in it though, but pink was so girly, he thought."

Ichigo sighed, "Of course, he would think it were girly, he's a guy."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, carrot top, but Kein looks very feminine! And with that very same feminity, he would look great in possibly anything."

"Now, that's an understatement of the year, Rukia. Of course, I know Kein would look perfect in about anything, mainly my buttoned shirts.." Ichigo eyes popped open, as he just realized what he just said, and he turned to see, all three of them looking at him in amazement. "Shit!"

- x -

Are you sure, he lives here?" Rukia asked, looking to the large house. "It's so huge!"

"Well, I've brought him home a few times. But, I haven't actually stepped into that house yet, he always seems a bit worried. Maybe his parents are strict, or something.." Ichigo replied.

"Nah, I seen his sister.. And she's such a beauty!" Keigo grinned.

"Yeah, she was nice.. I know already. But it was the way she seemed, too nice, that made everything a little off."

"Why, what do you mean?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, there something about her though.. Like she's not completely honest."

"Stop overthinking, Ichigo, she's hot. And that's good enough for me." Just as Renji finished that sentence, he was hit at the back of his head, by Rukia, who looked ready to kill at that moment.

"Both of you, stop that."

"Well, he started it." Rukia defended. And just as, Ichigo was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened. There was Toshiro, he stared at Ichigo and the other three behind him. "Hey there, care to come in? I was just leaving.."

"Um sure.." Ichigo replied, "Where's Kein?"

"He's inside, just before you came in, his.. uh brother, or uncle, I don't know came in, told him to see him upstairs. I'm thinking, he's in trouble." Toshiro explained. "So I think you should be quiet, while you wait for him in the living room."

-

I'm Sorry, Apparently, My computer Thought It Would Be A Good Idea To Cause Trouble For Me. My Internet Was Cut Off, and My Recharger Broke. Awful Time, I Tell You.. So I Wasn't Able To Write Much Since.. But, Hopefully I'll Go Back Write Regularly.. Hopefully Once A Week.. Every Two Weeks? When Everything Seems Okay.. A Lot Of Drunks Around.. *Sigh*


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know.. I haven't being paying attention to any of my stories of late.. Okay for a long while. But I Have a Secret to tell... :D And I don't know what to think..**

Please, Read And Review .. Masi Cho (Thank You)

- x -

"Halibel, I do hope you know what you are doing? This mission was suppose to be made in the public.. Are you sure you got this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm capable of doing this, Ulquiorra.. If I weren't, would you think Aizen-sama would have given me this mission?"

"I'm surprise he would do such a thing.."

Halibel glared at the ground, wishing that man were here right now so she'd give him a piece of her mind on what she thought. But she looked into the scope of her sniper, looking down at a prestigious looking man, everyone cheering for him. Halibel was sent to kill, some big shot government politician.. Or something. What did she care about politics, she hardly watched the news.. But unless it had something on it about her, then she would watch it. Over and over.

- x -

As he made his way towards the house, Ulquiorra felt something off. Something unusual as he walked to the front of the door. 'Somebody's home.. It really couldn't be Grimmjow.' He thought, as he opened it to find it unlock. Opening the door silently, he made his way to the living room, peeking in to find just as he thought. Unexpected guests. Possibly break-ins.. But they do look young, he thought as he looked at them all. And they all wore he same uniform as Kein, maybe.. perhaps they were classmates of his.

He crept upstairs, none of the teens noticed him. He heard some voices upstairs, he strained his ears.. One of them was Kein and the other? He was guessing, it was Gin by the way the person sounded, a little creepy. Even for Ulquiorra.

"And what would Grimmjow think when he finds out you skip school? And brought over people who don't belong here, huh? I mean, he would be furious, wouldn't he?"

"Ngh.. G-go away.." The boy whined, he heard some shuffling sounds behind the door to Grimmjow's office room. "Gin.. sama.. G-get off me."

That was it, Ulquiorra opened the door quickly and ran towards Gin, and held out a butterfly knife to the white-haired man's neck. "Dare to keep going, friend?" Ulquiorra looked serious, as he held onto Kein's buttoned shirt.

"Oh my, well, since you put it that way.." Gin let go of the boy. "I thought we'd be alone for quite a some time."

"The only one who can put their hands on the boy, is the people who actually do care for him, you got that?" Ulquiorra asked, putting pressure on his neck.

"And that must be you, right?" Gin smiled.

Ulquiorra grunted, putting down his knife and grabbing Kein and pushing him behind him. "What happens in this house, strays away from the public eye.. You are not welcome here, even if you do live here."

This made the other man frown, "Aw.. I thought you all liked me."

"Just state you're purpose why you come and get out of here." The Schiffer replied.

"Well.. I've come under Aizen-san, he wants Kein at his home in two days. If not, he will terminate him, stuff him, and frame him in his room."

- x -

"Um.. Did any of you hear something upstairs?" Ichigo asked, looking to the hallway to the upstairs. "I'm a bit worried. I don't think a lecture would last this long."

"It's only been ten minutes, Ichigo.. Have some patience." Renji sighed.

"Yeah.. Ichigo, you're very protective and clingy when it comes to relationship."

"Shut up.. I just don't trust anyone around Kein. He's sensitive..-"

"And innocent, helpless.. Yeah, everything I want in a partner." There was a thud sound, as Renji was thrown off the couch by Rukia.

"You pig.." Rukia muttered, looking away from her red-headed boyfriend.

- x -

"Are you sure, or is this one of your little schemes to get Kein?"

"Oh no, not this time. It was a direct order, and I hate to disobey Aizen-sama." The white-haired man said, sounding a little dramatic. "So, I take it he will be going then? Of course he will."

Ulquiorra looked back at Kein, as he buttoned up his shirt, looking a little uneasy. "He'll go.. But he will also be escorted by one of us. I don't think you are to be trusted."

"Oh sure, sure. I'll give a call to Aizen-sama about that.. Well, tata for now, my friends. I must be leaving."

The two dark-haired male stared as the other left the room. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes.. Ulquiorra-sama." The boy looked down at his feet.

"And.. Why are you back home a little early?"

"I.. uh, I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sama.. I skipped classes this morning to hang around with a friend of mine."

The Schiffer sighed, gazing a weary eye at the younger. "Well, forget about that for now.. Right now, I need your friends out of this house immediately. You, we'll discuss things later on. After you come back from.. Hanging with your friends."

"Y-yes, thank you.. Ulquiorra! Thank you, very much."

The Schiffer nodded, leaving the room.

Kein sighed, and left the room afterwards. Heading back downstairs, he hoped Toshiro didn't mind waiting for so long.. He didn't mean to make him wait. And once downstairs, the boy was surprised, as he saw Renji, Rukia, Keigo and Ichigo there, in the living room, with Toshiro. "Ichi-kun! Renji, Rukia and Keigo. What are you doing here?" The younger boy was excited, and surprised.

"Well-"

"Ichigo missed you, so we had to assist him on the great journey from that horrible school. And there we were, about to be attacked by a ferocious beast.. That I came to stand up to that 'Lion' and save our lives!" Renji said, smiling.

Kein chuckled, at his story as he sat down. "That's not true, it was just a cat." Ichigo sighed. The boy nodded, "I'm sorry to say, but.. My brother figure wants us out. He's got some things to do."

"Oh yeah, sure.. Come on guys. Are you coming as well?" Ichigo asked, eagerly.

The small boy nodded, "Of course.."

Ichigo smiled, and pretty soon, they all left. In between both Toshiro and Ichigo, he stared up at both of them with eyes, filled with joy. This, he will enjoy for the time being. But in two days, he will do what he is told by Aizen-sama. But for now, he wanted to forget it all.. And just be with Ichigo.

- x -

**_I'm Pregnant.. No, I'm Not Kidding. So You See Where My Attention Has Been Of Late. XD And I've Grown A Bit Mature Over The Few Months (Emotional and Mental Wise For The Better, I Think .. )_**


	7. Chapter 7

- x -

Easy to say, the week had passed and the visit to Aizen-sama's mansion wasn't bad as Kein thought it'd be. The brunet had talked to him, about things like what would he like to do. The Ichinaga had no idea what he wanted to do after high school, or knew what to do with his free time.

But then things had gotten serious, he was to do something.. Either die for his own beliefs, or have someone die for his own sake. Kein couldn't accept it, he wouldn't.. But he did in the end, he didn't want to die.. Not yet, now now..

- -

Kein stared, looking down with eyes dimmed. Grimmjow, sitting beside could feel the inner anguish the boy was feeling, feel the internal argument that was going on in that tanned head of his.

Maybe, he shouldn't have lived with them in the first place..

But who would have he turned to for help? Who would actually teach him the right way of life? And.. Not treat him as something for their own greed.

The blue-haired man didn't want to picture the boy beside him with any other family but his own. To be in another man's arms, Kein was his.. The household knew, Kein Ichinaga was property of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.. Whether the liked it or not.

Not even Aizen would steal him from him.

- x -

"Grimmjow! S-stop, I-I.. Ugh, j-just.." Kein cried out, holding tightly onto his shirt and pants. The teal-haired man could only ponder is to why the boy was acting this way. But, the struggling just made it even thrilling.

"S-stop!"

Still holding onto the boy's shirt, Grimmjow had stopped his actions and stared intently into the boy's eyes. His face flustered, he didn't seem to be backing down.. Not anymore, what was this change in him.

"What is it?" The man asked, sighing.

"I.. I just don't want to, not now.." He huffed, looking away.

"You don't really have much of a say in this situation.. don't you?" The Jeagerjacques had smirked, he had the authority here. If he wanted something, he is sure hell going to get it.

- x -

**_I Know, I Know .. A Little Short For Something You've Probably (Maybe Not) Been Waiting For.. But, I Just Simply Forgot About This (And Everything Else). I Just Don't Have Much "Inspiration" Anymore. I've Just, ( Might Have ) Gotten Over The Death Of My Dog , Freebs . I'm Pretty Sore About The Subject , And My Mind .. It's Very Well Much Attempting To Destroy My Small Town .. But That's Another Story. I Don't Know What To Do , Chapter Seven Should Be Up Soon.. Or Something._**

**_Sorry For The Wait , I Love Ichigo/Kein .. They're Pretty Cute XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

- x -

"So, how'd school go today?" Grimmjow asked, looking to the boy from his side of the dinner table.

The boy was playing with his food, and everyone noticed, and they all turned to glance at the boy. Kein felt a bit abashed to get this much attention, he knew they knew about his relationship with his once orange-haired friend.

"It's alright, everyone was nice to me. As usual, I was even asked to go places with them.."

"Why didn't you say yes?" Halibel asked.

"I don't know.. I just didn't feel like going."

"Kid.. You should go out more, make more friends.." He said, "Probably get a new boyfriend.. or girlfriend." Grimmjow had mumbled the last parts.

Halibel and Ulquiorra glared at the blue-haired man, they both heard the last part..

"Um, what was that last part? I didn't quite catch that.." The boy said, a little concerned.

"Oh nothing, I just said kids your age need more time with friends." He shrugged his shoulders, and stabbed a piece of meat. He felt sort of responsible for the whole break up, and felt a little bad.. So bad, he hated the Kurosaki kid, and wished to kill him. But no one wanted the kid dead, so yes.. That was his problem.

Plus, he was angry that Kein had a boyfriend.. And never even told him. I mean he should know everything that happens in this house, because he was boss..

On the otherhand, both Ulquiorra and Halibel had known, hell.. Everyone except Grimmjow had known about Kein's special friend. And they all knew, Kein had no chance of ever getting a girlfriend. If he did, he would be very lucky.. or the other way around..

"Oh, okay.." The boy replied, uneasily.

It was known, practically in the whole house not to mention a particular name. But at times.. it would slip..

"So, how is Ichigo these days, hmm?" Nnoitra asked, while under the table, Halibel had kicked him.

"I-Ichigo..?" Kein was silent for a moment, "I wouldn't know, he doesn't talk to me at all anymore."

"Yes, yes.. Something is such would be hard on the man of the relationship, wouldn't it?" Syazail had stated.

"Yeah, true.. The guy feels worse than the girl." Aaroneiro was also interested in the subject. "So obviously, he would be still hurt.."

"Hey, that isn't true. The woman feels quite worse, but all you guys are so self-centered, you think about yourselves and your own wants." The blonde huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure, Halibel, you're not a guy.. So you wouldn't know how guys feel."

"I have you know, girls-"

"Girls are very confusing, it's a good thing you got a boyfriend. At least, you can understand him more." Nnoitra interrupted the woman, who looked very, very angry.

"Shut up!? We are not confusing! We know what we want, you guys are just so stupid not to see what it is! No offence, Kein-chan, I don't include you as one of these pigs." She had glared at Nnoitra. Who didn't seem phased by her death glares.

Ulquiorra looked around the table, everyone was now interested in the topic they were talking about now. And Grimmjow, he seemed to be sulking and glaring at everyone for making such a ruckus, especially at the dinner table.

The Schiffer also notice that someone tonight was going to have a painful night. *cough* *cough* Nnoitra *cough* But that didn't trouble him so, no.. It was the blush on Kein's face, I guess the boy didn't mean to start anything. He really does bring an uproar to the household, but it was all in love, which he must know by now.

- x -

- x -

_He could hear something, a moan... further down in the house. Where was he, Ichigo wondered. Looking about, he recognized this place.. But from where. And he walked up the stairs, feeling a dreaded feeling in his gut._

_That voice.. He knew it too._

_Even if the voice in the back of his head told him to just walk out, he still wandered. Now hearing the sounds of thumping, like something.. or someone was being pushed into the wall with force. And didn't seem to be stopping any time soon._

_'Get out while you can..' The voice kept telling him._

_And now, he was making his way down the hall towards the attic._

_'I'm warning you.. Just turn away..'_

_And now, he found himself looking at the one thing keeping from the very place he was hearing noises from. And slowly, hesitantly, he turned the door knob and opening it slowly._

_And his heart, felt like it dropped down to his stomach. And it just got worse with every pant and moan slipping from the beautiful boy's lips.. Kein Ichinaga didn't seem to noticed his presence, as he moaned in the older man's touch._

- x -

His heart raced, and his breathing was quick; Ichigo felt his face as he noticed silent tears running down his face. 'Shit,' he thought in anger and hurt, he didn't wanted to see that. He didn't wish to know about it.. But now. That image was forever burned into his heart, his mind..

Ichigo sighed. His heart felt heavy with grief of a broken heart..

This was not how he wished his first relationship would end.. And with Kein, he.. He.. He couldn't put his thoughts into words. And that scene, would always replay in his head. Always tormenting him.. He dropped onto his bed once again, pulling the sheets over his head.

Today, was just another day. Hopefully, school would make him forget, only for a few hours.

- x -

Kein sighed, it's been almost a week since Ichigo had dumped him.. The Kurosaki told Kein everything he saw, a few nights before the break up, him and his 'father' Ichigo presumed. 'It's disgusting.. ' The boy repeated what Ichigo mumbled, he heard it loud and clear.

Kein was bitter or cold about the thought of Ichigo disliking his family, he could admit himself, his adoptive family did get under the skin a few times. But that did not mean he hated them.. They saved him, after all.

"Kein.." The boy looked up to see Toshiro, peering down at him, "You alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh yeah, just thinking."

"About..?" The white-haired teen asked.

"Um.. We should go see a movie tonight. I was told to not go home right away, so.. would you like to go?"

The Hitsugaya thought about it for a moment, "Sure."

- x -

"Hey, Kurosaki!" A red head called out. It was afterschool, and of course, he'd be bothered by his best pal, Renji. Ichigo sighed, seeing Rukia and Orihime behind him.

"What is it?" Ichigo grumbled, he wasn't in his happiest moods.

"So, we all decided you should like stop moping and ask out Kein again, because, for whatever he might've done to you. He's too cute to deny him, anymore than you already done so far." Renji said, pulling Ichigo in a one-arm hug.

"It's not that simple, Renji!" Ichigo growled.

"W-what? It took forever to make that speech, ya know! And I thought you would say yes.." Renji pouted.

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo.. He's an idiot." Rukia interrupted, pushing Renji out of the way.

"What, and your advices are better than my own."

"Yes, Renji and they'll always will. Besides, Ichigo, you know we're there for you so don't go thinking we've abandoned you." Rukia assured.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah.. Whatever, so, do any one of you want to watch a movie tonight? Renji's treat."

"Yeah." Rukia smiled, and Orihime agreed whilst Renji sulked, and whined to the orange-haired friend of his.

* * *

Hmm, sorry if it's confusing you. Let's just say it's been like a few months since Ichigo and Kein started dating. I am pretty bored about writing what has happened in those few months, but I'll eventually get to them in more chapters. *flashbacks* they get me misty eyed at times..

And sorry, for like not writing . With a little babe around, there isn't much free time but I'll do much as i can. And maybe the chapters will get longer as well. The days feel like they're going by fast..


	9. Chapter 9

That evening was the greatest evenings Kein had, not one bit. He had seen Ichigo at the theatres, and it just made him feel just as worse when the orange-haired teen turned away. On the otherhand too, he didn't want to seem like a wet blanket, especially around Toshiro.. He just didn't want Toshiro to feel bad about this whole thing.

Toshiro was his best friend.. And just because, he himself was sad, didn't mean Toshiro had to be as well.

Actually, Kein thought about it.. It was only with Kein, that Toshiro only seem to smile. And that made him wonder..

Toshiro sat there, an air of awkwardness when he first saw Ichigo in the theatre.. And he stared at the younger boy, knowing well that he must feel worse than he did. And he put a hand on the boy's small shoulders and lead him near the front seats. Maybe if he didn't see the Kurosaki, he'd feel a little better. Nothing's worse than seeing your ex in front of you, or so Toshiro thought.

After the movies, Toshiro brought the boy home. And once he was inside, he left to his own home. Thinking, through the whole walk..

_'_It wouldn't be good to date Kein, though.. He is beautiful. Plus, we are friends.. Still, they've just recently broken up. I don't wanna be some rebound, to get Ichigo jealous. Though, I highly doubt Kein is the kind of person to do so, or even think it.' Toshiro looked up to the sky, it was dark. The stars were out, and twinkled in the night sky.

It was peaceful, just the way he liked it.. Like his life before Kein, even when it was only Rangiku and him.

Now there was Kein Ichinaga, a boy who everyone was smitten with. He was a hit with the girls.. and guys, to tell the truth. People just loved him, automatically.. And he wondered, was it like this in his hometown? Well, whatever, he supposed.. 'Kein.. If there was a way I could be with you, and not hurt Ichigo's feelings.. Then I'd give us a try, at least once, for the sake of trying.'

If only Kein could hear this..

_- x -_

_Kein cried that hundredth time that day, everytime he thought they had dried up.. Another waves of tears would come crashing down, and he feel just as worse. Ichigo.. He whimpered, seeing the hurt in his eyes as he saw what he was doing with Grimmjow. He didn't want it, and he still didn't. He only wish, Grimm-sama had stopped. Then Ichigo wouldn't be so angry with him, if only, he had stopped it himself._

_'I'm so stupid..' Another wave of tears. Halibel breathed in once more, looking down at the doorknob. He's been like that all day, well.. more like a few days now. And even she could handle so much.. tears._

_"Kein?"_

_She could hear him hiccup just underneath the blanket._

_"Y-yes?" He sobbed out, he didn't want to look like this in front of his sister figure.. She slipped inside the darken room, making her way towards the boy's bed._

_"..This, this has to stop. You do know that, don't you?"_

_The boy was silent, Halibel didn't mean to sound so harsh or cold. But, the boy had to learn. Heartbreak was just another part of living life, it was his choice to live and suffer, like everybody else._

- x -

Kein smiled, though it pained him to do so, he smiled anyways. Looking up to Toshiro, who sighed, knowing well his little friend was just as hurting inside than he was letting on. But, he understood.. He did wanted the Ichinaga to be his, in some way, but he had accepted Ichigo as Kein's boyfriend.

It was quite odd, to see Kein without Ichigo though.

"Oh, Ichinaga, would you like to come with us to the ice cream shop after school?" One of his many admirers asked, looking a little worried. It has been like this over more than a week, everybody knew about the break up. And that just made the poor, little Ichinaga more disheartened.

And no matter how many times he was offered, he refused politely, only wanting to spend his time with Toshiro, Rangiku and few choiced friends.

- x -

"What's with everyone treating Kein like the victim? I was the one cheated on?!" The Kurosaki growled, sitting among his friend on top of the school's roof.

"Get it through you're thick skull, Ichigo, Kein's a lot cuter and smaller.. Of course, everyone would take him to be the victim. You, you look like a brute who would beat on him.."

"I'm not a bully.. And I would never beat up Kein."

"You still like him, why don't you admit it? Take his apology and forget about the whole affair.." Renji suggested, taking a sip from his soft drink.

"What?! I was betrayed, what makes you think I'll just take him back like nothing happen?"

"Well, did you ever listen to his side of his story about the whole thing? There had to be a reason is to why he would do such a thing behind your back?" Rukia added, "Plus, who would dare say no to someone like him.. His teal colored hair, his eyes.. so devillishly handsome-"

"Shut up, Rukia?!" Renji replied.

"What? You can ogle other girls and guys, and I can't? Hmm?"

"Whatever, I sound better doing it."

Rukia, then proceeded, to beat her boyfriend. Ichigo ignored them as he fond himself lost in his thoughts. He was still sore about the Kein subject, and didn't really like talking about.. But he hated the most that everybody sided with him because he was cute. Why'd he had to be so god damn adorable!?

- x -

The phone rang at the Jeagerjacques' home (it's under Grimmjow's name), and immediately everyone had reached for the household object but was beaten by a very beautiful blonde woman, "Hello? Who may I ask is speaking? Well certainly, just wait a minute." Everyone sighed, it was always Halibel that answered the phone as quick as they could kill.

"Kein? Kein? There's a phone call for you, it's Rangiku-san!" Halibel yelled up the stairs.

Kein's head popped out from Halibel's office. He would sometimes spend his time there, reading books she had in there.

"Oh.. uh, coming!" And quickly, the boy hurried downstairs to get the phone. Halibel smiled at the boy, leaving to the kitchen, it was near dinner time. "Hello, Rangiku-chan."

"You want me to go to school really early, tomorrow? Well.. uh okay, then." And Kein said his goodbyes, wondering what that girl was thinking about..


	10. Chapter 10

_**A year or less has passed since the last update. And oh yea.. LoL, you'll notice a change in Kein. To ever who is still faithful to this fanfic, thank you. For sticking with me, because I know. I'm worst than a jackass than my baby's daddy for leaving you all waiting for a new chapter... Taking care of a child is really time consuming, you know. It's been nine months, wow.. I'm pretty amazed.**_

**_- x -_**

There was silence in the room, a stream of light coming from the window. A blonde woman was standing just near it, hands on hips and looking irritated.

Halibel drummed her fingers, she walked across the room and grabbed the blankets off of the teenage boy snugged inside them. "Kein, if you do not get up this instant. I'll go to your school and show embarassing photos to your classmates and peers."

Groaning, the Ichinaga sat up. Shivering, he was only in his silk black boxers. It wasn't unsual to see the boy half-naked these days. She stared at his hard rock abs, of course.. She couldn't resist looking at him..

It's been close to almost a year since they had moved here, the Espada gang and everything seemed.. Almost normal. Except the fact they were still killers. Paid killers.

"Have you ever thought to wear.. a uh," The woman paused, continuining to stare at his chest, "To wear a shirt to bed?"

"Nah.. I like watching you look like an idiot standing there. It makes me think, that the day just got better."

Halibel sighed, putting her hands over her face. Hiding her face, she was pretty embarassed to be looking at her own adopted little brother. But again, she had peeked through her hands.

Kein grinned at the action, "Quit eye-raping me Halibel-nee-san."

"You're so flamboyant.." Halibel replied, leaving the room almost immediately. Hiding her blush from the boy, it would only make it seem more amusing to the boy to see her this way.

_**- x -**_

He sat in the living room, all dressed and ready to go school. And he lift his legs and stretched them over the coffee table. Ulquiorra stared at the boy from his spot, and Grimmjow came in looking from Ulquiorra to Kein. "Kein, get your feet off the coffee table-"

He stuck his middle finger at the blue-haired man, "Go fuck yourself, old man.."

Ulquiorra smirked at the respond, he preferred this boy more than the one he was last year.. He would always have something to say to Grimmjow.

"I'm tired, not going to school today. I'll see you later." The boy stood up and left through the front door.

"Get your ass back here, kid!" Grimmjow had shouted, but the boy didn't really listen to him at all. Putting his headphones on, and ignoring the Jeagerjacques.

It was amusing, because of all people, Grimmjow didn't knew how to react or confront him in any way. Plus, Grimmjow had been a little cranky.. He hasn't had any of lately.. okay, maybe a little over six months then. Hah!

"I'm really beginning to hate that kid.." He growled at the door.

"What do you expect Grimmjow, he's a teenager. He's bound to hate us for no reason at all.." Halibel had came in the room, putting on one of her soap operas.

"Still, why is always directed at me? I gave that kid everything he wanted, he should have the decency to acknowledge that."

"He did, one time, Grimm. Now he's just realize that he can get more."

"You know what, fuck you!" And like a child, Grimmjow left the room in huff. He was sometimes a little more like Kein than anyone else in this house.

"What do you think made Kein this way..?" the pale man asked.

"...Maybe losing Ichigo was tough on him." Halibel didn't really thought of it because of that, well.. he did spend endless days in his room crying his pretty eyes out after they did broke up.

"No.. it has to be something much more worse." Ulquiorra replied.

"Why bother even asking, Schiffer, it's best left alone."

From up the stairs, Grimmjow listened to them converse about the boy.. Some part of him knew why Kein was acting like this, but at the same time, how could he had known? It was only one time anyways.. The blue-haired man went upstairs to brood some more..

**_- x -_**

_**I sat alone in the park, listening to heavy rock music and thinking to myself. I didn't really like going school anymore, it was just there for me to look for new bait. New meat..**_

_**I'm not sure as to how to say this, but I've been around.. Like everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I fucked the librarian too. Man, she was smoking.. She may like a stuck up bitch, but damn, I tell you. She's something in the sack.. There was also that guy. I don't know, I've seen him around with.. my ex.**_

_**Byakuya.. It's a strange name, but saying it while he's working his magic is absolute bliss.**_

_I opened my eyes, I narrow my eyes at the person. "What is it you want?" I asked, annoyed. Keigo just smiled at me._

_"Hey there, Kein, whatchu up, huh? Skipping class I see, I must join you." He grinned._

_"Go away, can't you see I'd like to be alone." I replied and he seemed to taken aback by it, just a little._

_"What? And let you, a damsel in distress alone? No, no, you could get raped out here in these woods." He hollered, dramatically._

_"Whatever, better than hearing you." I mumbled as he sat next to me, on the otherhand, it's best I go school instead. We didn't have the same classes.._

_"Well, see you." I said, and got up. Heading to school now, I hear him shout and run by my side. He's annoying.. I glanced at him, and he kept talking on and on about his pointless shinanigans. I put my head phones back on, ignoring his cries. Gee, how I get stuck with these people._

**_- x -_**

Kein stared outside, he was sitting in class thinking.. About everything, about how things got to be like this. He was now a sophomore, and everybody he encountered in his life now, immediately fell in love with him. And.. there was a little too many conquests, he himself couldn't remember at all. Like that girl who's locker is next to his, she was angry with him but she couldn't help but bat her eyelashes at him in adoration.

Aa, and that boy in his gym class that always was around him. 'Miguel,' was his name, he supposed. And what a deliciously sounding name, he thought, how could he forget about him? Hmm, maybe..

The Ichinaga sighed, opening his locker and glancing to his side, he was staring into dark brown eyes. With a smirk, he leaned on the locker and faced his body towards her. "Hey, how's things?" The girl smiled, shyly, all the while blushing and looking from her feet to his bright grey eyes.

"K-Kein-kun.. I-I'm fine. How a-are you?" She asked, trying to sound confident. But really how could she? She was flustered just being noticed by the boy.

"Doing great.. You're cute, you know?" And her cheeks turned red, and she looked away, embarassed by the small gesture. "So.. You wanna get something to eat, for good times sake?" He asked, looking endearing at her.

She looked hesitant at first, wondering if she should.. but Kein knew, she couldn't resist.

Kein smirked as he left the bathroom, looking around to as to see anyone had noticed him. Aa, another promiscious page in his lust-filled book.. Not too bad, but it could have been better. She was too quiet for him, but her heart was in the right place.

The same brown haired girl came out of that same bathroom seconds later, just fixing up her hair and looking red. She looked a bit disappointed as she watch the Ichinaga leave again, sometimes she hoped he'd ask her out.. But poor girl, she didn't mean a thing to that boy. All he ever wanted was the sex, no matter with whom, just as long as he got it.

Hitsugaya noticed the boy, and walked beside him. "I see you haven't stopped playing your silly games.. See why I won't go out with you?" He said, nonchalantly.

"Some day, I'll make you say yes, Shiro-kun. Some day." The boy smiled, making the other smirk.

"In your dreams, boy." The light-haired teen looked down, "I noticed she was one of your earlier conquest. Does.. she mean something to you?"

Kein was quiet for a while, than looked back at Toshiro. His face stoic for a moment before laughing out loud, "Her? You think she might be my 'one'? You've got to be kidding, haha." Kein wrapped an arm 'round the other one. "Toshiro-koi, you're always gonna be my 'one'."

Toshiro had rolled his eyes, blushing. He still wasn't use to the other boy's attention.

"So what should we do today, afterschool? I don't wanna go back home too early, Grimmjow's being a bitch. And you know how it gets when he's a bitch, right?" The Ichinaga pleaded, while holding his hands together and looking sweetly at the Hitsugaya.

"Please, don't make that gesture. You're the reason why people think we're actually dating."

"Well, why don't we like listen to those rumors and start dating, huh? It'll make it much easier." The boy smirked, nodding.

"No, all you wanna do is get into my pants. And I'm waiting til I get married, unlike certain people." Toshiro glanced towards Kein.

"Hey, I don't only want to get into those nice tight pants." Kein paused, "I also want you to marry me; cook, clean and do my laundry. My homework, if you won't mind.. and oh yeah, wear those sexy cleaning ladies clothes.. whatever their called."

Toshiro closed his eyes, concentrating on not to yell at the boy with what's wrong with that paragraph. He sighed, if only that boy wasn't so cute he would have punched him.. Maybe a few times.

_**- x -**_

"There's a party, and you're invited, Kein!" The Ichinaga looked up from his spot. He was at the mall, eating away at his sandwich, when Rangiku came up him. And she continued to tell him where and why he needed to come, and even telling how to get to said party.

"So?"

"Well, I never. Here I come away the from campus to give you this good news, and all's you have to tell me is 'so?'. You're such a jackass, Ichinaga. No wonder I broke up with you."

"Hey, stop, stop. I was just kidding, okay? Don't need to spazz out on me, love." Kein smiled, getting up on his seat and looking down at the woman. "You broke up with me because I was unfaithful, and yeah, I said I was sorry, okay? I'm a boy, I can't help it when there's ass just waiting to be pounded."

Rangiku sighed, looking into those mesmerizing eyes. No wonder why she was in love with him.. He was gorgeous. "Fine.."

"I'm going.. since you did come from all the way from campus to tell me." Kein grinned, giving a quick peck to the girl's forehead. "There, that's your payment, now scoot woman." He slapped the woman's ass.

"Kein Ichinaga!" Rangiku yelled.

_**- x -**_

Review please?


	11. Karla's Awesum!

Yeah, I know.. Late again. Sorry.. I like sasuke, it's something I can't stop saying and I want to. But oh well, have a good day or something, night? I'm nocturnal.. Seriously, somethings wrong with me. I keep wishing for Hidan to suddenly appear on my bed, naked.. It doesn't work. All that time wishing, gone.. wasted. LoL..

- x -

He's head ached, what with a hangover.. His first of many that day. And to top it off, he found himself in the bathtub, with two girls bundled with him. None of them seem likely to wake anytime soon, but they were a mess. Smeared makeup, messy hair and many of their clothes not worn at the moment, wow, what a night the boy thought to himself. Too bad, he couldn't remember anything pass the seventh drink..

Kein Ichinaga knew then, that would be his last time ever consuming alchohol.

As he got out of the bathroom, fully clothed he remembered he was at a party, a friend of a friend of his was holding. And he was invited, insisted by many of the girl population.

"So.. it's your first time at one of these, no?"

Kein was startled, but nonetheless, surprised.. As he was now staring into dark mesmerizing eyes. He had darkly tanned skin, and black hair. But the most distinctive thing about him was the number 69 tattooed to the left side of his face.. But damn, Kein couldn't help but think how incredible he looked standing there in the doorway. Baggy jean shorts, no shirt and a pair of sneaks.. Kein felt embarassed as he realized he was gawking at the eye candy of a college student.

"Uh.. Yeah, my first."

The older smirked, "Cute." He stepped closer to the boy, "I've watched you since you walked into these halls, and I must say, you're pretty good looking. And trust me, little boy, some of these older guys would like a piece of you. One way or another."

Kein blushed, looking down.. He was being hit on by a college student, that was like.. really good, right?

"Names, Shuuhei Hisagi. Yours?" He questioned with a smile.

"I-it's Kein, Kein Ichinaga.." The smaller boy returned the smile.

"Well, I'll let you move on with your life, seeing you need to be somewhere I suppose."

A blush grew on Ichinaga's cheeks, he never felt like this ever since.. Ichigo and he dated. But this, this was so much more, he couldn't help but get excited over it.

"Shit, man, you could not believe what happened at that party! It was THE shit, I tell you." A certain redhead shouted outloud as Kein had just walk into his homeroom classroom. He shared it with Abarai Renji. "Hey there, you had a wild weekend didn't you?" The redhead gave the boy a rather weird look, that one that consisted of both dirty-thoughts and joy.

"That's none of their business!" Kein retorted, looking at the eager freshman and other students.

"C'mon, tell them about how you fucked two bimbos in the bathtub." Renji sniggered and Kein shot the other a glare, "I saw you get in the bathroom with those two."

Kein decided not to reply, he knew it would only escillate into something more. He had more than a few times where he was in a story that seemed way too much for him, and hey, he was a teenager. But he did love the spotlight.

"...So, I heard Ichinaga-san went into a bathroom with two other girls." Byakuya said, he didn't knew what to say to the Kurosaki. Byakuya himself, looked a little peeved, he thought that the younger boy had more control over himself..

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing, really.. It's just something that everyone's been saying. Apparently, there was this huge bash over at Rangiku's friend's place. Really wild.. you know, you should be going to those instead of sulking to yourself all the time." Byakuya paused, "Even I had gone to it, it was... interesting."

- x -

Review.? Yes it is short, I'm sorry.


	12. First HalfDate

**I'm rushing through some things I know, But I would like you guys to learn more about why Kein's being the way he is.**

**- x -  
**

Shuuhei sighed, just getting back to his dorm room.. He saw Izuru Kira sitting on her own bed, reading what look like a manga. "Hey." He said, not looking towards him.

"Hey.." Shuuhei responded, falling on her own bed and sighed heavily. It was another tough day, his professor was giving him a hard time.

"So, I'm going to the theater later.. wanna come along?" Kira asked, dropping his book on the side table and looking towards his friend.

"Sure, why not.. Better than doing nothing here." Shuuhei said, and Kira smiled.

"So, I saw you talking to that cute kid at the party the other day." He smirked, as Shuuhei raised a brow. How did he know? He wasn't even at the party, in fact.. well, he was past out way before the party even started. He gets easily drunk.

"So?"

"Maybe we'll see him.. he's pretty popular at his high school, you know.." Kira smirked, "Heard a few stories' about him too."

"Huh? Like what?"

"He's basically, been around.."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. You should hear the things I hear about him. He's a creep, if you ask me." They both were outside the campus now, heading towards the theatre.

"But.. that doesn't make him a bad person, now does it?" There was a thing about Kira that Shuuhei knew, for one thing.. If he wanted something just as bad as Shuuhei did, he'd look for things about the person and tell Hisagi about it.

"Still, why go out with a whore-"

"Be quiet, Izuru-san.."

Izuru was a bit surprised, looking to his friend and pouted. They didn't say anything afterwards. It was a bit quiet when they waited in the line getting their ticket..

"Hey, Ichinaga! Get you're ass over here, right now!" A blonde shouted, "You said you wanted to hang out, so we're going to a movie!"

"But not with you nee-chan! It's so corny.. Going to the theatres with you." Kein cried out. He had nothing to do that day since Toshiro had something else to do with his family and none of his other friends' were free. So yeah, he told Halibel he didn't have anything to do.. and she offered to go to the theatre with him. He flat out refused, but being the only female in a house full of men. Yeah, you have to be stubborn and bossy, so she forced him to go with her.

Poor Kein...

"Whatever, I'm not listening to you!" The woman placed her forefingers in her ears', she was just as childish as the teenager.

Hisagi couldn't believe his eyes, there was that kid he's been thinking about.. He thought about you know, going up to him but his sister looked to be the overprotective type.

"Hey, it's that kid.." Kira pointed out, he didn't point with his fingers.. He didn't want to seem rude or offend the two loud siblings.

That's when the younger noticed Hisagi standing nearby, looking towards him.. At first, he looked away blushing but then looked at him. Hisagi waved, smiling as he did.

Halibel noticed her little brother looking towards something and set her sights on a handsome young man, her eyes which were once bright and happy turned to a very, angry glare. Hisagi looked away immediately, ditto on the overprotective type.

But Kein pouted, giving a look to Halibel. "That's my friend.." He whispered, and Halibel looked at him astonished, when had he befriend college sudents? "Well, I didn't know, okay? I thought they were only checking you out..." Hali poked out her tongue, playfully.

Kein exasperatedly sighed, "I'll come back, I wanna say hi." The blonde woman nodded and the boy went off to see the tall college boys.

Kira smiled as Kein stopped in front of them, "Hey, Hisagi and Hisagi's friend." The boy smiled, feeling comfortable in the tall boy's presence. "Oh, hey.."

"Sorry about Hali, she's doesn't like anyone hitting on me that she doesn't know too well.."

"Really now?" Hisagi chuckled, looking to see Haliel was looking over to them, with a critical eye. She was the kind of person who didn't take shit from anyone.. "So, what movies are you going to watch? Maybe we can join you guys."

"Oh, I'm not sure.. but with her, it's gonna be something mushy or lovey-dovey.. That's why I don't like going to the movies with her."

Hisagi smiled, "Well, I better get back to to Halibel.. See you guys later." But after they got their tickets, they bought their snacks and got the seats in the very last row.. Halibel was tall, so she could overlook anyone in front of her. Kein sighed, holding onto one of Halibel's many snacks.. The woman ate a lot, it's really strange that she doesn't gain weight.. And he, himself has to watch his weight. Ugh, life sucked.

"Hey, I found you.. finally!"

Kein was surprised, looking up to see Shuuhei smiling down at him. "Oh, hi!" Kein couldn't but feel a little flustered, Halibel smirked from her seat.. She knew from the moment he saw him that they both liked each other.

- x -

Two weeks later...

Kein laughed, Hisagi had phoned him up a week ago and they've been inseparable since.. Kein couldn't believe how much fun he was having with this guy. It was like, everything he's been through just washes away when he's with him. He was glad he had given him his number.

And he couldn't believe that the Shuuhei accepted his feeling, at first it was pretty weird because, you know, a first date can sometimes be overwhelming. And Halibel, of all people, made a big deal out of it. Never tell your sister your going out on a date especially when you haven't been on a date in about a year..

Yeah but it turned out for the best for those two, when Shuuhei gets off at college he walks over to Kein's school and walks him home or even treats to him a drink or something.

Everybody at school noticed the way he was acting, no action from him for a long time, it seemed. But some of his fan girls made like this club for him and Hisagi, yeah, it kind of creeped them out..

Haha, but onto other things.

Toshiro sighed, Kein had blew off their date again. He was disappointed, and sort of angry with the Ichinaga's new boyfriend hogging him all the time.

The white-haired teenger called up Kein, "Hello, Toshiro!" Kein sounded happy, as much as it made the Hitsugaya glad to see he was okay.. But their was a term for this, and he forgot what it was at the moment.

"You forgot our movie date, you jackass! Next time you want to go out with me again, I'm not going!" Toshiro hung up and stomped home, yeah, he overreacted. But still, Kein has stood him three times so far and he was getting fed up looking like an idiot.

Kein stared at his phone, feeling guilty. He looked up at his boyfriend, "Hisagi-kun, do you mind if I hung out with Toshiro-kun for the next couple of days? I think he feels a bit left out."

"Yeah sure, I have a test I had to study for anyways. I'll phone you tonight, okay?" Hisagi leaned forward, and Kein pressed his soft lips against the older teenager.

"Thanks for understanding." Kein smiled, and Hisagi nodded, "Well see you later."

They both parted, and Kein dashed towards the direction of the Hitsugaya residence. Hopefully, 'Shiro-kun wasn't too mad.

"I know, I'm sorry! What does it take to get you take my apology?" The Ichinaga whined, banging at the boy's house door. He looked like a maniac to people as they passed by, giving the boy a strange look. "I didn't mean to miss it, seriously!"

Toshiro was on the otherside of the door, listening to the pleas of the other boy. He could accept now, but if he waited longer, the boy would soon shower him with gifts, as expected. There was a few times before that he forgot one of their friend dates' and Toshiro would milk all that he could from the dark-haired Ichinaga.

"C'mon, I said I was sorry!"

There was a click, and the door opened. Kein blinked, seeing that the Toshiro stood there, a bored expression on his face as he stared at him. "I know, I know.. Don't look at me like that. I will make it up to you?

The next day, Toshiro came to school and found roses in his locker; a card signed by Kein himself, sometimes that boy was so cheesy.. but it was nice of him to do that.

The Hitsugaya had thrown the flowers in the dumpster, just as he left, some random girl had seen what he had done and snatched the precious flowers from where it was abandoned.. Teenagers are a weird bunch.

After a few days of constant bothering and pleading from Kein, Toshiro gave in and couldn't help but fall for his cutesy ways.

"I know you wouldn't resist me anymore!" The Ichinaga smiled, pointing his finger at Toshiro.

"Shut up, pointings rude.."

Kein laughed, hugging his best friend. "I'm telling your boyfriend that you're cheating on him!"

Kein let go almost immediately, "Aww.. You're so mean, 'Shiro-kun!"

- x -

I hope you accept my apologies. This WAS suppose to be a super long chapter but I couldn't think of anything else..


End file.
